Catch Me I Am Falling
by dracolov
Summary: Six years after the war Hermione finds an old enemy in a bar. Feeling like something is wrong with her she begins a secret life. But could her secret life become her real one? DMHG
1. Meeting in a bar

A/N: This is a remake of a fanfic I read two years after Harry Potter came out. IT is called Damaged the author is unknown. I am going to do the best I can and recall it form mammary. So some of it will be my ideas, but I hope I get most of it right. It was the best fanfic of DM/HG I have ever read and I believe everyone should read it. Scenes I don't know where it is on the web I am going for the next best thing.

**This chapter had been Beta by ****riotgrl86**

"_Catch Me I am Falling"_

**September 5**

Hermione Granger was the top Potions scientist in the Ministry of Magic. Six years ago she was Head girl and top of her class. Hermione was used to being the head of something. So when she was made Head of the Potions Department she was not in the least bit surprised. Of course she put on a happy face and acted like it was all she ever wanted but on the inside she felt dead. She had felt that way for two long years now. Her father lost his life two years ago and it was all her fault.

As her boss shook her hand, Hermione smiled and pushed the thought out of her head. Her co-workers would be waiting to hear the news. She couldn't let the fact she was miserable ruin everyone else's good mood. Hermione thanked her boss one more time before returning to the potions lab. It was only 1pm and her team was currently developing two new and rather complicated potions.

"So did you get the promotion Hermione?" Jillian asked as she pulled back her long brown hair

"Yes." She said as she begin to work on the potion stared

"That's awesome Hermione!" Mary squealed in delight. "You should come down to Mike's with us tonight to celebrate."

Mike's was a cheap bar many young witches and wizards went to for one night stands. Jillian and Mary went to Mike's every Friday to go man hunting. They always asked her to come with them and she always declined.

"No thanks girls," She said starting the fire.

"Oh come on Hermione you always say 'no'. If you never stop working and you never go out to meet guys how will you ever get laid?" It was Jillian, she was always thinking about getting some action.

"You know that's not my style Jillian." Hermione said as she stood up to get some ingredients from a cupboard.

"No, it's not. But maybe you would at least have a good time hanging out with us." Mary said as she got out some toad tough.

Hermione sighed "Alright I'll go; but only this once." She had decided maybe what she needed to fix her she would find in Mike's bar. "Now girls let's get to work. We've still got a few hours before we can leave and this potion is important. Much more important then was getting some tonight." Both women nodded in agreement. It was time to work. Play would come soon enough for them all.

When work was over Hermione had thought about backing out of going to Mike's. Jillian would have none of it saying that she was coming no matter what. The way she kept Hermione from backing out was by saying Hermione promised to go. Which was true she had promised too go and she never broke her promises.

As the three women walked into the bar, Hermione wanted to run right back out again. Her friends found a table and ordered some ale. Three young wizards had already joined them before their drinks arrived. Hermione spotted a _Poal_ table, much like muggle pool tables only the _Poal_ was longer, with ten cups; 55 balls and if you sunk your opponent's balls into a cup 2 of theirs would disappear.

"I think I'm going to play a few rounds. Anyone want to join me?" She said getting up from the table to make her way to a free Poal table. As Hermione picked up a stick she felt someone watching her. She looked over her shoulder to see who it was. In the far back of the bar sitting in the dark was Draco Malfoy. He nodded to her and to be polite she nodded back. Hermione decide that was more then enough of a greeting for that git. She joined her friends at the Poal table.

Malfoy had been forgiven for his past crimes as he helped the light side win in the end of the war. Many say they would have lost without his help. There were also claims that he was the most violent Death Eater of them all. He never commented on whether it was true or not. Hermione knew it was true, it had to be.

For most of the night nothing interesting happened. Malfoy sent over drinks to her and her friends, but Hermione told her friends not to drink them. She explained just who had sent them over and why it was a bad idea. All night long she could feel him looking at her and she glared at him every now and then. But other wise he made no attempt to talk to her. Her friends left with some guys after three hours. More than five guys had asked her to go with them some where after she bet them in a round of Poal, but she didn't wish to go. She just kept on playing until there were only 4 people left, her self, Malfoy, the bar tender and the guy she's currently was playing poal with.

As she finished up her last game she didn't take note of Malfoy telling the bar tender to leave. Nor did she see him locking up the back room for the night. Again when she won the game her opponent asked her to go home with him and she once again refused. He then left Hermione to pack up the table alone. Sighing she picked up the table and went to get her jacket.

"All by yourself now are you?" Malfoy asked for behind her. He was standing in front of the exit.

"Bugger off Malfoy, I am going home."

"Oh I don't think that's what you really want me to do. If it was then you wouldn't have been playing this game with me all night." He drawled.

"And what game was that? As I recall I was playing Poal all night,"

"Oh come now. I think you know exactly what game I mean."

"No Malfoy. I don't know what you mean. Now get out of my way. It's late and I am going home." She went to push past him, but he grabbed hold of her upper arm.

"Come on Granger you waited all night to be alone with me. We're completely alone." He pulled her roughly towards him before whispering in her ear, "All you have to do now is admit you want it." Malfoy sneered

"If I just wanted a shag then I would not be standing her talking to you. Now let go of me." She growled trying to yank her arm free from his grip.

"They couldn't give you what you where looking for and you know it. So why don't you do what you do best. Take what you want and be smart about it. We are alone, no one will ever know." He reached a hand up to brush her hair out of her face. "You've almost won all you have to do is take it." Then he stepped back to let her choose

Hermione dropped her jacket grabbing hold of his ass and pulling him toward her. She then slipped her leg up his and let her hand run through his long white blond hair never breaking eye contact with his steely gray eyes.

Malfoy's right hand grabbed hold of her ass to better balance her as his left hand ran down the bare skin of her upper leg; pushing up her short skirt too make his way to her knickers. He bent his head to the side so she could attack his pale white skin. She sucked, nipped, and licked at the base of his neck. He began to massage her bottom as his left hand slipped under her knickers. His finger running over her slit to find she was already wet.

Malfoy lowered his head and whispered in her ear. "Excited are we?"

In response Hermione began unbuttoning his shirt to slide her hands underneath the fabric making contact with his flesh. As he felt her hands running up and down his chest he moved his fingers to play with her clit rubbing it hard. This sent fire through her body making her gasp. She arched her back causing the front of her body to push against his. He took this opportunity to slip two of his fingers inside her.

This sent more fire though her body as she ran her nails down his chest she tried to hold back a moan. He smiled against her neck as he attacked it with nips and licks of his own. All the while slipping his finger's in and out of her. She couldn't hold back the moan that was logged in her though. Soon she was moaning loudly with joy as she began to rock her hips trying to get him to go faster.

After a moment she stopped him and pulled away. Only too remove her knickers with one quick motion and return too his arms. Without speaking they moved back to the way they were. Draco found the whole moment to erotic. He grabbed hold of Hermione's legs pulling them up to wrap around his waist while he shuffled back until his arse hit the Poal table. He sat down on the edge of the table with Hermione completely wrapped around him.

She pulled his shirt off the rest of the way and tossed it on the floor. As she could feel his very large erection pressing again her women hood; she pushed him down to lie back on the table so she could get to his pants. Once he was lying down he scooted his body up higher on the table to help her get to them without falling off.

She unbuckled his belt then slipped his pants down so they fell around his ankles. As her eyes raked over his naked body Hermione couldn't help noticing how his skin seemed more inviting with the dark red velvet Poal top beneath him. She also found the sight of his man hood exciting. She remembered a rumor she heard about during their Hogwarts years that it as big as his wand. Turned out the rumor was true after all.

"Like what you see?" She heard him say form below her. She hadn't realized she was staring. She chose not to reply and just simply rolled her eyes and positioned her body over his. She took hold of his man hood guiding him inside her. It had hurt, because it had been so long. She saw Draco smirk and Hermione instantly wanted to slap him because he knew it had been a while. His hands came to her hips to brace her as she continued to move up and down, gradually picking up speed with each hard thrust of his power member.

She bit down on her lip to keep from screaming out his name. The action unknowingly drove Draco mad with the desire to suck her lips or bite them himself. As she threw her head back and moaned 'oh gods yes' He slammed harder into her pulling her down and locking lips with hers. Pushing them both over the edge they had been droving for.

Through ragged breaths he said 'You won this time, but you won't next time.'


	2. its a deal

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this up. My husband got bad-ly hurt and I just spent the last few days being his nurse. This is the first time I got to sit down and not worry about him. **

**September still**

It had been 3 weeks since Hermione had stepped into Mike's, which turned out to be one of many stores, bars, apartment buildings and hotels Malfoy owned. He had just acquired Mike's the day before their encounter. She had been trying to get out without having to talk to him much so she asked him about the bar while he got his pants on. From what he told her Mike had been in money trouble, he had asked Malfoy for a loan. When he couldn't pay the loan off, Malfoy had agreed to take the bar instead of suing Mike. Who turned out to be the bar tender that was there.

Hermione pretended to listen to him but as soon as the door was open and Malfoy's back was turned she fled without a word. She planned to never go back there and prayed she would never see him again. She felt so dirty from being with him. In her head she told herself he was the kind of lover she deserved because he was scum. Just like her.

She didn't deserve to be loved or to be with a good man. She was after all responsible for her father's death. Of course everyone told her she was just being silly and it wasn't her fault. But she couldn't bring herself to believe it. After six months of blaming herself her friends knew there was nothing they could say to convince her otherwise. Hermione had seen the look on their faces as if she had died. So she went to a therapist and claimed it had worked. Ever though it had only made it worse.

As much as she hated herself for being with Malfoy she couldn't get him out of her mind. The way his hands had made her cry out. The way he smelled so good it was over powering. The fact he tasted sweet like candy and most of all when they were one she felt amazing. Not just okay or fine like she had felt for the past two years. It was almost like being sent to heaven he had been just that good.

Hermione had tried to find some way to imitate what he had done with her own two fingers. But it just wasn't good enough. She had tried to imagine her lovers as Blaise Zabini in case it was the whole bad boy thing, but to no avail. The only time she came close was when she was thinking about Malfoy and even then she fell short of her goal. When Friday came on the third week Hermione found herself asking Mary if she could tag along that night. She had tried to convince herself it was to just ask him what he meant when he said: You won this time, but you won't next time. But deep down she knew the real reason she was going back there.

As she walked into the bar she scanned the room making sure to look extra hard in the dark corners where he liked to sit. To her disappointment he wasn't there. '_Like I really thought he would be here_,' she thought as she walked by the Poal table, which made her cheeks redden at the memory of what they had done on it. Hermione didn't want to stay there any longer. She had only gone for one reason and he wasn't there. So she told her friends she wasn't feeling well and needed to leave. She was half way out the door when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Miss Granger." It was a large man in a nice suit. He just stood there like a wall.

"Um…Yes?" Hermione replied tentatively.

"Follow me please." He walked up the steps and out of the bar. She followed him.

"Why? Am I in some sort of trouble?"

"I don't know Miss. All my boss told me was to bring you here and to make sure you got in." He was standing next to a horseless carriage. He opened the door so she could see inside. It was so dark she couldn't even see inside.

"Where is your _boss_ and where is this _thing_ going to take me?" She demanded.

"I don't know Miss. All he said was to make sure you got in it."

"Well I am not getting in it unless I know where it's going and where the hell your _boss_ plans on taking me." She almost shouted.

"Just get in the damn carriage all ready before someone sees you." Malfoy's voice came from inside. Hermione peered into the darkness, but still couldn't see him.

"Where are you taking me?" She said as she climbed half way in. Malfoy grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her inside.

"Some where no one will see us. I want no one to know about this meeting." As if to prove what he was saying he cast a memory spell on the man holding open the door. He then shut the door and ordered the man to go back inside. When he sat down the carriage began to move. At first neither one of them spoke a word. She gave in as the carriage turned onto a back road.

"Where is this places you are taking me?" Her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Malfoy was sitting next to her with his arm crossed over his chest.

"Nowhere really, we are simply roaming around the back woods until I tell it to take us somewhere." His voice was colder then she remembered it ever being. Hermione squirmed uncomfortably in her seat as if she where trying to melt through it.

"What if muggles see us? And why are we just ridding around like this?" She asked feeling so very out of place. Malfoy turned to face her.

"They can't see or hear the carriage. It's enchanted." He then moved closer to her dropping his arms. "This way no one can see or hear us. We can make as much noise as we want to." He pulled her up against him kissing her roughly. Hermione was surprised at first, but it didn't take her long to throw her arms around his neck to pull him closer. Their lips smashed together in an almost violent kind of way. When she began to unbutton his shirt he stopped her.

"First some rules need to be agreed upon." He whispered from being short of breath.

"What do you have in mind?" Hermione was not against the idea of rules. In fact she was all for them. After all it was still Malfoy no matter how dark it was in the carriage nothing could change that.

"First rule no one can know about us. If anyone knows it would affect our work lives in a most unpleasant way." He stopped to see if she disagreed, she didn't in the least bit. Hermione knew there would be a good chance she would lose all chances of promotion if anyone know about them

"When I want to see you I will owl you, with no name sighed in case someone see the note. All it will say is when and where. We will keep these appointments unless for some reason we can not make it but it must be a damn good reason. If we can't make it we'll send an owl saying 'no go'. If we can make it for a later time that same day we will say so. Is this agreeable?" He asked coolly.

"Only if it goes both ways. You will come to me when I owl you and I will come to you." She stated. She was not going to be at his beck and call if he wouldn't be at hers.

"Fine" He snapped and took a deep breath before he continued. "We will be free to see other people. This is not a relationship. It's a business arrangement. We will also refrain from asking about each other's work lives." He stopped for a moment. "Or personal lives for that matter. Is this a deal?" There was no doubt in Hermione's mind; Draco Malfoy was a business man through and through.

"Deal" She said shaking his hand before going back to removing his shirt. Malfoy helped her remove it. He then removed her shirt and tossed it aside. To get back in the mood Malfoy pushed her back on the seat so he could be on top of her. He ran his hands up and down her sides before slipping them behind her back to remove her bra. Once he could see his target he felt his member move.

Hermione's breasts where smaller than Draco would have liked; but he decided to play with them a little anyway. His left hand cupped her left breast and squeezed it hard; pinching the nipple of the right one, he kissed her neck line. He could hear her begin to breathe heavily within moments. Her hands pulled at his hair trying to get him to move on. Making a note of it he moved down to her chest to suck on her breast briefly before moving further down to remove her pants and knickers.

Within a few minutes of their deal Hermione was naked. Malfoy allowed his hands to linger on her breast for a moment longer before he opened her legs dipping his tongue between her folds. She grabbed the back of his head pushing him further. He indulged her by dipping his tongue inside her some more. One of his hands slid up her leg until he could slip his finger inside her. As she moaned with bliss Malfoy could feel his pants getting too tight. He had to get them off before it was painful.

When he pulled away he heard her whimper in disapproval. Sending a thrill up his spine like no other. However it didn't take her long to climb down on the floor with him to remove his pants. She pulled them all the way off this time; along with any other remaining clothes. Once they where both naked she moved up to his member taking him in her mouth.

Malfoy let out a gasp of surprise he hadn't been expecting that at all. She smiled as she sucked him off, indulging in his moans of pleasure. Before she knew what had happened he had pulled her up and laid her on her back shoving himself inside her like a wild man. He felt so good as he thrust deep within her. Each time making it harder, until the point she said, "It hurts." He seemed to begin to stop when she grabbed his bottom, "No I want it to hurt." He was more than eager to comply.

Hermione didn't get home until 5am. She had been with him all night long. She hurt all over and felt like she could hardly walk but she couldn't wait for their next encounter. And by the fact it wasn't even noon before she got an owl from him saying where and when it seemed he couldn't wait either.


	3. Phone

**3 Phone**

**Been beta by some person as chapter 1 an 2**

**October 25 **(Draco POV)

Draco Malfoy sat at the long table in the _'Wizarding Library of Muggle Studies'_ listening to the head librarian go on about how they where improving the library. He said they had created an enchantment for finding whatever newspaper article you wanted. All you had to do was say a name that was in the article, what type of newspaper; whether it be wizard newspapers or muggle and then the year. The newspapers would appear in front of you within moments.

Draco was bored out of his mind. The man had been going on about it for an hour like they had found the missing link or something. When all they had done was add a new spell to their library halls. The only reason Malfoy was even there was because he donated a lot of money to the library. It was one of many charities he donated to. Each one would have a big meeting once a year about what they planned to do with the money they got and what they had done with the money the previous year. He had to attend to make sure it was worth donating more money this time around. He knew the man was going on about it like it was the missing link because he wanted Draco to give him money.

Draco had other things he would rather be doing. Like Granger for instance. He remembered when he had first seen her at the bar. She was with some dim witted women smiling like there was no tomorrow. He saw right through it. She was broken in some way. It was so obvious the girl had some kind of problem that was eating away at her heart. He couldn't believe her friends had missed it. He decided they weren't very good friends at all. There could be no other reason why they could have missed it.

He began to study her as she got up to play Poal trying to find a clue as to what was wrong. When she had nodded at him it wasn't meant as a greeting. It was a silent challenge. As if she were saying 'try with all your might you'll never figure it out'. This had only irritated the hell out of him. He tried a little test to see how far gone she was. When she had refused to drink the ale he sent over and then stole a lusty look at him he knew. Of course he wondered if she even knew what she had done. But in the end he decided he didn't really care. He had given her what she wanted and he got what he wanted. Their deal was one of the best he had ever made. So if her being broken would keep the deal going then by all means let her be broken.

"Are there any questions?" ask the head librarian, bringing Draco out of his thoughts.

"None at all. You were very thorough." Draco said as he stood up from his seat ready to get the hell away from the man.

"Good. I was afraid I might have missed something." Draco smirked. The man very well could have missed something for all he knew. To make sure the man didn't follow him; to go on some more about whatever Draco wrote up a check handing it over to him. As he left the room he decided to see what his money had done last year and to see if he couldn't shed more light on why Granger was the way she was.

Finding a spot where no one could see him he said:

"Granger;

Wizard news;

2000 to now"

He got a stack of papers sorting through them he found nothing at all helpful. He sent them back and decided to try something else:

"Granger;

Muggle news;

2000 to now"

He got one muggle news paper about a Jack Granger, father of one Hermione Granger from two years ago. It had said a Mr. Granger had been at a stop sign when a man tried to rob him. Mr. Granger had fought back and was shot through the heart dying instantly. Draco thought it sad how the muggles could die so easy. If he had been a wizard it would have taken him a second to fix the wound.

As he read the paper he felt a connection to Granger. He knew what it was like to lose a parent in a horrible way. He had lost both of his in horrible ways one more horrible then the other. The dead look he had seen in her eyes was the same dead look he saw when he looked in the mirror. Sending the paper back he decided he didn't need or even want to know anymore about why Hermione was broken.

**November 17** (Hermione POV)

Hermione was getting ready to go meet Malfoy for one of there meetings. It had been two months since Hermione had agreed to the business arrangement with Malfoy. They saw each other often always meeting in some slime ball like flat Malfoy owed. They were always dark; cold; and decorated in black or dark green. They smelled like dirty sex and felt as if no one had ever lived in them. Hermione hated it, but Draco refused to go to her flat on account he believed anyone would see them there together.

As much as she hated to admit it he was right. She was always having trouble with the press when Harry stopped in. Which was almost never since he had married Ginny and lived next door to Ron who had married Lavender Brown. They liked to do things as couples now. Being as Hermione had no one to be a couple with she was left out of the loop a lot.

When the phone rang she pushed all thoughts aside. She had a phone so that her muggle family could reach her. Most of them didn't know she was a witch making owling out of the question. Also making it a very high chance who ever was calling her would be someone she was related too. They would be able to tell what mood she was in by the sound of her voice. So she had to forget about the meeting until she hung up to avoid any questions about what she was doing tonight.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hermione, its Jane" It was her cousin.

"Hey, how are you." Jane called once a week if she could. When she called she always talked for an hour. Hermione knew Malfoy would be pissed if she were that late.

"I am good, but I can't talk long. I called to ask you a big favor. And I need your answer in ten minutes." That wasn't like Jane it must have been a really big deal.

"Ask away." Hermione said with the hope she didn't have to owl Malfoy saying 'no go' on such short notice. That would really piss him off. He might even cut her off for a week just to punish her for not showing up.

"I need you too house sit for the next two years." Jane sounded naives, Hermione on the other hand felt a jolt of joy with the idea of not having to see one more of Malfoy's scum flats again or at least for two years if they even stayed together that long. Hermione made sure she found out why first, just to make sure Jane wasn't in any trouble.

"What for and why so long Jane?" She tried to make sure none of the joy mixed in with the worry as she asked.

"I just got a job as the head elasmobranches-biologist (A/N: I used Ask Yahoo to get that one word right) on a boat and I have to travel to Australia. I am going to go to a place called the circle of death to study great white sharks for the next two years, but I have to leave today. So can you please house sit for me? If you can't I can't take the job." Jane whined

"I'd be glad too. I mean if I don't have to pay rent for two years why would I say no?" She smiled trying to make a joke.

"Thanks Hermione I'll leave a note of everything I'll need you to do and bills I'll need you to pay while I am gone. I will also send you money to pay them. I will also pay you for house sitting." Jane sounded relieved. Hermione heard her clock go off behind her.

"You are late! You are late!" It called out.

"Alright Jane, I have to go just leave me instructions and call me when you can tomorrow. Also leave the key with my mom so you don't have to leave it where someone can find it. Talk to you then ok?" Hermione said rather fast. Malfoy was going to be mad she was late. He took the deal very seriously as if he where losing money if she wasn't on time or something.

"OK thanks again and you can live here while I am gone Hermione. Your joke was cute, but I'd like it if you did in fact live here ok."

"Sounds good to me. Later Jane" Hermione said quickly.

"Later." Jane said. As soon as later came out of her month Hermione hung up the phone and half yelled where she had to go. With a pop she was in one of those dirty places of his.

"Why the hell are you late?" He was sitting at a desk looking like a rather angry statue. Hermione sighed inwardly as she walked around the desk. She could already smell the dirty sex in the room. Her skin had goose bumps and she could hardly see two feet in front of her face. She couldn't wait to tell him they would be meeting some where else from now on, but first she had to calm him down.

"I got a phone call from my cousin Jane." She said forgetting Malfoy had no idea what a phone even was.

"What the hell is a phone call?" he growled

She smiled at how cute he got when he was queues. He was even cuter when he was mad and queues. She climbed onto his lap so she was straddling him. She knew how to calm him when he was this mad. It was easy because he wasn't really all that mad. Making sure to praise as closes to him as she could.

"Muggles have something called a phone. It is used so they can call each other much like owling just with out the owl. There is a lot more to it, but I am sure you would rather I sucked your dick then go on."

As a reply to that he wrapped one of his arms around her waist. The anger seemed to just melt away as Hermione knew it would. "I want to know more about this phone call thing." He smirked "After you're done sucking my dick of course."

She liked knowing just what to say and what to do to control his moods. It was one of the best powers she had ever acquired in her life. She even knew to go really slow to drive him crazy with lust. When she was 18 her mom had told her that someday; when she was with a man for a bit; she would pick up on how to change his moods. For the most part her mom had been wrong. Hermione had never before picked up on how to keep a man in a good mood; until now.

Which was odd too because she and Malfoy were not even on a first name basis. As she slid down to the floor, she realized just how odd that really was. She had this man at her beck and call, they had been lovers for two months and had done things she would never have done with anyone else. Nor would she have talked about it because it was just that dirty and she knew how to change his mood. In fact they had just stopped calling each other names at all, because with all the sex they where having it felt wrong to call each other by there last name and it felt even worse to call each other by their first names. To do so would be like saying there was some sort of friendship there or worse than that love. The thought of loving Malfoy made her shiver as she slipped off his pants to get to his member.

"You cold?" He had seen her shiver. Hermione looked up into his steel grey eyes feeling like she should look him in the eye when she spoke her lie. She didn't think saying: 'I only shiver because I was grossed out at the thought of loving you,' would be the best idea and she was truly cold.

"Yes." Just like she could change his mood; he could see right through her when she was masking her true feelings. She hoped by looking at him and just saying one word that was true he won't pick up on the truth. He seemed to be looking right through her, as if reading her mind.

"Get up." He said as he got up she did as he told her to do. Hermione was afraid he knew she was lying. Malfoy could be very dangerous if he wanted to. He had never hurt her unless she had asked him to be rough with her. They both like the rough sex, but that was different it was not done out of anger or revenge. It was more from the enjoyment of having power over the other one in the bedroom.

She still felt scared of him sometimes when he was upset or acting cold like he did. This was one of those times. He had taken her hand and was leading her somewhere in the dark room. Hermione heard him say something and then there was a barest of light she nearly jumped out of her skin only to find he had lit a fire in a fireplace. When she looked at him he was giving her a very odd look.

She could see the cold lines of his face soften a bit. She now knew he hadn't meant to scare her. He was just simply trying to make the room warmer for her. She could also see something else hidden in his eyes. If she didn't know any better she might have thought he was hurt that she was scared of him. Malfoy turned his back to her to grab something she could not make out. When he turned back he looked cold again. They had never just talked. It was out of the question in both their minds.

When he wrapped a heavy blanket around her and sat down in front of the fire Hermione felt as if they where having a moment. She had joined him on the floor wrapping the blanket around him as well. She knew he wouldn't talk to her. They could become close or something and that too was out of the question. Their hearts where left at the door when they had their little meetings.

"My cousin Jane is going away for two years. She wants me to live in her house while she is gone." She said deciding now would be the best time to get it out in the open. "I told her I would do it." He raised an eye brow as if asking: 'what does this have to do with us?' "It's in the muggle world where no one would find out or care if they saw us. No one would know who we are. I'd like to have our meetings there from now on." She could see the annoyance on his face.

"Why? Is there something wrong with the places we have been meeting?" He sneered

"Yes! They're cold, dark and they smell like dirt sex. Jane's place would be none of those things and the house would feel lived in. Unlike these scummy flats of yours AND it would be decorated nicely instead of black or dark green. Which looks black in the dark!" She snapped at him.

"What's wrong with black and dark green?" He growled

"Everything" She growled right back. They were nose to nose before they jumped each other with lusty desire. It was four hours later when they lay on the floor panting. Malfoy rolled off of her.

"Does she have a phone?"


	4. Tub time

A/N: This is a remake of a fanfic I read two years after Harry Potter came out. I can't find it on the web nor can I remember what it was called or who it was by. SO if anyone has read this fic and knows who wrote it or what it was called tell me! I am going to do the best I can and recall it form mammary. So some of it will be my ideas, but I hope I get most of it right. It was the best fanfic of DM/HG I have ever read and I believe everyone should read it. Scenes I don't know where it is on the web I am going for the next best thing.

ALSO MOST IMPORTEAN I NEED A GOOD BETA! ONE THAT IS FAST AND DOESN'T CHAGE THE MEANING OF WHAT IS WRITEN. THANK YOU!

"_Catch Me I am Falling"_

**November 21 **(Hermione POV)

Hermione just got done moving into Jane's house. She had had a long day. She had worked form 6am to 4pm trying to get her co-works all on the same page. That had been a nightmare and a half. Then she had to go to her old apartment and pack witch was easy with magic to help her and then she had to unpack along with keeping Jane's house in odder; without magic being as she was in a muggle town. She had wanted to see Malfoy tonight, but she was just so tried.

She pulled off her shoes and put them at the front door. Her feet hart form not sitting down all day. Her back hart form lifting all the heavy boxes and form being bent over in the garden picking weeds. All she wanted to do was get in a hot bath and sock. The phone rang as she walked toward the bathroom. She glared at it as she pushed back her hair and picked it up.

"Hello?" She asked a little grumpier then she had meant to.

"Hello indeed." A cool voice came form the other end that sounded oddly familiar.

"Whoever this is I don't mean to be rude, but Jane's not here. Can I take a massage?" Hermione asked

"I didn't call to talk to Jane; I called to talk to you." The voice said softly. Hermione was a little more then wearied out. Her family knew she was there, but no one in her family sound like that and no one else know she was there. No one else expected…

"Malfoy is that you?" She could hardly believe it even as she asked it. The man didn't even know what a phone was let alone how to use one until four days ago.

"Who else would it be?" His cool voice came again. She was so shocked she almost fell over the chair she had tired to sit in.

"Why are…How did get… where are…" He started to laugh, not one of those cold laughs of his; but a real laugh.

"Why did I call? I want to see you tonight. How did I get the number? Something called a phone book. It took a bit, but I found the name and address with a number, I tried the number to see if it worked. Where am I? I'm not telling." He toted her. "Are you surprised I called you?"

"Hell yes I am surprised and shocked and amazed and kind of wearied out too." She bladed

"Good that's was just what I was hoping for." She could tell he was smirking even as he spoke though the phone. She could fell it in her bones.

"You're not right in the head are you?" She replied smiling at his attempt to shock her.

"I get that all the time. Must be some truth init I gather. Now that I have shocked you I am coming over. Unless you have a reason I shouldn't." His voice was inviting as he spoke.

"Well if you don't mind joining me in the bath tub I don't see why not." She hoped he would come over just so she could see him. She didn't know why but just seeing him tonight would be all she needed form him.

"I like the sound of that." With that the phone went dead and she heard a pop in the living room. She hung up the phone slowly.

"It's only polite to say good-bye or see you soon when you're done talking on the phone." She said as she got up form the chair. Malfoy made his way to her voice.

"You'll have to forgive me it was my first phone call. Now how about that bath" He gave that smirk that set her on fire.

"First put your shoes over there Mr. Malfoy and while you're doing that I will start our bath." She said as she went to the bathroom. She turned on the water adding bubbles and whatever else she thought would feel nice to sock in. The tub filled up fast enough; it was ready by the time Malfoy had found the bathroom.

Malfoy moved up behind her and began to rub her shoulders. "Had a bad day?" She smiled at how easy it was for him to know what she was feeling at all times. She didn't even have to say a single word about her work life for him to know when it was a good or bad day. She felt his hands run down her arms and up the front of her shirt.

"Well I'll just have to fix that." He undid all the buttons of her shirt, pulling it off gently. Next he undid her bra slowly turning her around to face him. He removed it letting it fall to the floor. Hermione could feel herself getting wet for him. His hands slid slowly up her arms over her shoulders and down her chest and stomach to come to a stop at her paints. He undid the button; slowly unzipping them with one hand as he let the other trail up her stomach and back down again. He slipped his fingers under the waistband of her knickers and pulled both her paints and knickers down. Letting her step out of them he placed small kiss up her legs allowing his hands to run up them slowly.

When he stub up again Hermione wasn't as slow to remove his cloths. He had driven her wild with desire for him. His cloths hit the floor faster then a speeding spell. He had picked her up much like the first time they had shagged. While she was biting his neck he set them both down in the tub. Hermione continued her wild assault of his neck and chest. Malfoy just let his hands rub at her back mussels soothing the spots that had hart form moving.

After a little while she could feel his man hood herding underneath her. It was mind num-ing to the point she found herself attacking his lips with nips every now and again. He monad softly as she slid back just far enough to get her hands on it. There won't many bubbles and the water wasn't very deep. It was just right for what she had in mind. Moving down she took his length in her mouth. Earning her a gasp form him. Her head bobbed up and down as his hips trusted up to meat her movements. His hands tangled in her hair pushing her down harder on his member. She could hear him gasping out moans. She let her teeth gently grease his length earning her something she never would have expected.

"Do it again Hermione." He monad; she was so caught off guard she pulled back and stared at him. "I said do it again not stop. Why did you stop?" He sounded annoyed

"You called me Hermione." She pointed out.

"I did not and even if I did what's the big deal? I mean it is your name Hermione?" He snapped and she giggled "What?" He huffed

"You did it again." She smiled at him

"Oh alright I did. Now that the big first name calling this is over will you do it again or not?" He growled

"Alright…Drac...o" She whispered almost afraid he would get madder she adamantly want back to sucking him off. What she didn't know was he liked the way his name sounded coming out of her mouth. He like it so much he repeated it in his head and climaxed Simultaneously.


	5. Home for the holiday

A/N: This is a remake of a fanfic I read two years after Harry Potter came out. I can't find it on the web nor can I remember what it was called or who it was by. SO if anyone has read this fic and knows who wrote it or what it was called tell me! I am going to do the best I can and recall it form mammary. So some of it will be my ideas, but I hope I get most of it right. It was the best fanfic of DM/HG I have ever read and I believe everyone should read it. Scenes I don't know where it is on the web I am going for the next best thing.

ALSO MOST IMPORTEAN I NEED A GOOD BETA! ONE THAT IS FAST AND DOESN'T CHAGE THE MEANING OF WHAT IS WRITEN. THANK YOU!

"_Catch Me I am Falling"_

**December 7 **(Draco POV)

Draco was sitting in the living room watching something Hermione called a TV. (It was not turned on) He had come over for one of their meetings and was quick annoyed to find she wasn't there. He decided he would try to watch TV to find out what muggles found so interesting about them. After watching the small black screen for 5 minutes Draco know he must be doing something wrong.

Hermione said that a moving picture would appear on the black screen and do some sort of play or something. He didn't understand one bit what the hell she meant or even how to get it to work. The phone hadn't been this hard to figure out. All he had done was watched four different muggles used it before he tried. He had also seen them use a phone book which he also tried. He picked it up and used it as if he had been using one all his life.

This TV was not easy to figure out. After a moment Draco decided he should look the box over maybe there was a clue some where's on it. He got behind it first looking over the large black hump. He saw a wire coming out of the TV and going into the wall. He pulled the coded out of the wall to see if that would make it work. To his annoyances nothing happened. He put the coded back in the wall. He looked under and over it there was nothing. He ran his hands up and down the sides still nothing. He ran them over the front starting at the top and making his way down. When he got to the bottom he found a little hidden panel that he could pull open. Inside he found little buttons. He started at one end that said channels with an arrow pointing down and made his way over to one called power. When he hit the last button the black screen filled with color.

Draco sat back and looked triumphed. He got it to work with no help form anyone. A muggle was on the screen talking about a shampoo Draco should use to make his hair look and feel better. Draco was confused at what he was seeing, but he was also fascinated. The pictured changed and a male muggle was on the screen then, he at some point asked if Draco could smell what he was cooking. Draco felt wearied telling the box he did not smell anything cooking.

As he stud up he heard the front door open. He didn't hear any voices, but he wasn't sure if he should stay where he was or go see who had come in. He decided a little bit of both was his best choose.

"Hermione" He called into the hallway. The door shout hard as he heard a soft whimper. Walking into the hall he saw her standing with her back to him. Now Draco wasn't the loving type nor did he care she was obviously very upset. He wanted to know why she was two hours late. As he walked up behind her she turned toughing her arms around his neck and kissing deeply she then barred her head in his chest.

Draco didn't know what he should do. If they where in love it would have been easy to respond he gathered. Of chooses Draco had never been in love before, that would involved opening himself up to someone. Witch he would never do on the count he saw what happened to people he loved when he was younger. He didn't want to go through it again ever. Yes the war was over and those people were dead, but that didn't mean some other nut job wouldn't try it. He decided to do nothing at all; he would let her take him wherever she needed to go.

Which end up being the roughed sex they had had so far. She had bit him so hard she draw blood. It had been painful, but it was part of the deal that he gives her what she needed and if hurting him like that was it. Then he would comply with no comments. He took a deep breath and rolled away form her, she had fallen asleep.

They had never stayed the whole night with each other. Once their meeting was over one of them would leave. There had been a couple of times they had fallen asleep together, but she would cry out in her sleep. When ever she did it woke him and he would just get up; get his things and leave her crying forum as if he heard nothing at all.

This time he wasn't tried he just ached all over. He closed his eyes and let sleep over take him. In less then an hour he was awaken out of his dreams by a load howling sound. He almost fell out of the bed as it had scared the hell out of him. Hermione was sitting start up in bed howling like someone was stabbing her over and over again. Draco reacted without thinking. His arms wrapped around her gently cradling her body again his. He whispered words of care in her ears 'Shh it's aright I'm here. I won't let anyone hurt you shh' He rocked her gently as she began to cry in her sleep. 'I'm here its ok. Shh' He whispered placing gentle kisses on her forehead. Ever so slowly he moved them so they where lying back down. He held her closer to his body. Allowing his arms too hold her gently all night along. At some point she stopped crying and he fell back asleep thinking.

'She'll never know what I did, so it will be ok.'

That was the first time he stayed the whole night though. After that night he stayed with her every night just so he could rep the benefits of morning sex. Sometimes he would play the roll of her muggle alarm clock by waking her with some licks between her legs. He loved taking shows with her in the morning as he could get one more wild wet shag in before he had to go to work, but the _'peace of residents' _was knowing that Hermione was late for work because she had been sucking him off under the breakfast table that morning. He also liked whacking up next to her, but he would never voice that. It was just nice to not be alone for once when he got up in the morning. It meant nothing more then that. There was also one other thing he did enjoy about staying the whole night though. Hermione made one mean cup of tea in the morning.

His cooking stuff made good tea as well, but hers had a nice kick that help start his day. They had been together ever night scenes the 7th. So he was a little suspired to get an owl saying 'No go' on the 18th. Of choose the roles made it in possible for him to ask why. He got a short note form her the next day saying no go until after the 25th. Draco decided it had to be because of the holidays unlike him she had friends and family to spend it with.

He had a lot of parties to go to, but they where for places he owned or places that he had given money to. He gave all his employees a gift basket of cause and sometimes he would get a card, but otherwise Draco had no one to spend the holidays with. He had spent the pass six Christmas and Christmas eves sitting at home going over paper work he needed to get done. His dinner was whatever he could find in the kitchen as he given everyone on his stuff house elf's included the holiday off every year. And it looked like this year would be the same.

With a sigh he tossed the latter into the fire. He had a week to do nothing, but go to parties, sleep with whatever woman through her self at him and get drunk. Somehow it just didn't sound all that fun to him. He had hoped for something different to come along, but that wasn't going to happen for him. Draco put on his cloak and gloves his offices building where he did most of his work was closed for the holiday. He was alone as he walked down the hall to the stairs. When he opened the front door something want off in his faces.

"Happy Christmas" A woman said to him. She had taken his photo making it was hard for him to see her at first. When he could see again all he saw was her black hair turning the corner. Some how he didn't like the feeling he was getting form that moment.

The next day his fear was confirmed as he got a copy of the Wiz magazine and the big article was called. 'What are the celebrates doing for the holidays?' On the front page was the photo of him blinding in shock of getting his picture taken as he walked out of his building into the picture flash. The article was worse then the photo. It had made Draco sound like a loser with no life outside of work. He thought the write had been more then harsh on him, because he was the only one in the group of celebrates that didn't have a family to spend charismas with. The woman didn't say anything about all the parties he would be at. Or all the gift's he had given, or even all the money and toy's he had donated. What she did say was just awful it made him so mad. The only thing the woman hadn't done was call him a murder.

He needed someone to tell him, not to let it get to him. To hold him and tell him it would be ok and no one would care what that woman had said. But he known no one would do that for him. Everyone that read it would just simply believe it. Being as he was alone no one was with him and no one was going to come to see him. He allowed himself to brake down calling it his charismas gift to himself.


	6. 25th day

A/N: This is a remake of a fanfic I read two years after Harry Potter came out. It is calledDamaged, Author still unknown. I have decided to keep doing this form my memory. I plan on doing two more chapters after where the author irregularly ends it. I just hope the irregular author doesn't mind my remake; I'm doing it to honor of her work. I only take credit for my ideas in this story witch is not that many. I fill in the blanks when I don't recall what happed, but that's all I am really doing. So if you love the idea Unknown author deserves the credit not I. If you love the way I wrote it, I know you'll love the way she wrote it too. I hope to put a link on my home page for all those that want to read the original work. But have no fear I am not stopping here.

MOST IMPORTEAN I NEED A GOOD BETA! ONE THAT IS FAST AND DOESN'T CHAGE THE MEANING OF WHAT IS WRITEN. THANK YOU!

"_Catch Me I am Falling"_

**December 20 **(Hermione POV)

Hermione sat on the sofa next to her boyfriend Joe. She had been seeing Joe for two months now and things where getting cereuses. He was with her the day she and her mother got the news of her father's shooter. The man would never stand trial for what he had done because he died of a stroke in his sleep. Hermione had stayed with her mother for as long as her mother needed someone to lean on. (A/N: In the original it was a bee sting, but I found it to be justice. So I change that part.)

Joe had held her hand the whole time. He had been so good to her that day and everyday after, but it wasn't enough for her. She had ended the day having the roughed sex she had ever had. Malfoy had let her do whatever she needed. But part of it felt wrong. When she turned to him in the beginning she wanted so badly for him to hold her back, but he wouldn't do it. That would have been an acted of love and Draco Malfoy loves no one but himself.

She was with Joe by day and Malfoy by night. For a while there were no problems in between her and Joe. On the 17th Joe had got upset with Hermione when she told him again she couldn't stay the night with him. She known then she had to stop seeing Malfoy, but she didn't think she was strong enough to do it. Malfoy was like a drug she could take that would push all her demons aside and allow her to have a normal life.

On the 18th Hermione had spent the night with Joe and it had been nice. Feeling like she might have been wrong about her abilities to stop seeing Malfoy she decide to try not to see him on the worst few days of the year. On the 19th she sent him a note and felt relieved as if nothing could be better. Today however she felt lost without him. She had been with Joe again and to her dissepiments it had been less the ok. He hadn't even gotten her off before he rolled over and feel asleep.

When she was with Malfoy he won't rest until she had gotten off at lest twice. He never left her hanging like Joe had. But unlike Malfoy Joe loved her and she was allowed to love him back. Not that she would even dream of loving Malfoy the idea made her sick even now.

As she and Joe watch TV in Jane's house, she felt like this too was some how wrong. As if Joe didn't belong there or something. Which was up-sired of cause he belonged there? Hermione felt Joe moving closer to her on the sofa. She turn to look at him only to see over his shoulder an Owl was flying there way.

"Looks like my mail is here" She said as she got up and let the bird in. She took everything it had and paid it for its trouble sitting down at the kitchen table Hermione want though it. There where three cards form her family and friends. Nothing interesting there really just the hope your holiday was happy stuff. The Newspaper had nothing to say much other then the same old stuff and then of choose her copy of "the Wiz magazine".

Hermione almost died of shock when she saw who was on the cover. Draco was coming out of a door and looking up. You could tell whoever took the picture had surprised him. He look taken abrupt as he blinked trying to see what had happened. She was about to look for the peace on him when Joe came up behind her.

"Oh yeah I bet he liked that." Joe laughed; Hermione felt a twang of anger at Joe for making fun of Draco. "So what's he done now eat a baby?"

"I don't know I was about to see what it said when you come up behind me." She said with a bit more anger in her voice then she had meant. Joe gave her a funny look. She decide to just read what it said about Draco and pretend she hadn't just snapped at her boyfriend for making fun of him.

'_What are the celebrates doing for the holidays?' _ Was the title, there was a list of names she know her and Ron where not on the list, but Harry and Draco where. She read Harry's which was rather nice-ly made up. She know that Harry always stayed home for the holiday and the Wesley family want there for Christmas. The piece however claimed he was going to Francs, staying in a big old hotel and playing the roll of Santa claws. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at how ridicules that was.

Joe was sitting across form her reading the paper. He only looked up at her before retuning to it. Hermione want too Draco pieces and felt like killing the writer of it. It had said Draco no long celebrated the holiday. He refused to take part in anything to do with the holiday and even gave his employees that time off just so he didn't have to hear about it.

That was just a big fat lie. He did so take part in it! He took as much part into as he could. Hermione had seen him feel out checks for all kinds of different things. He had asked her to help him pick out something to give his employees that year as well. It also failed to machine the faked Draco had no family to celebrate with.

It then claimed he used this time to get to gather with some other death eaters that were not coat to do a racial sacrifice. But that part was just hear say and could not be proved. Hermione growled at the magazine. "If it was hear say it shouldn't even been in here!" She still believed Draco was guilty of being a violent death eater, but this was just a load of crap.

"What shouldn't be in there?" Joe asked; she looked at him before tossing the magazine.

"The whole damn thing, it's just a load of crap. They were all made up stories that just weren't even close too being true." She felt like slapping someone.

"Honey why our you letting it get to you so bad? There wasn't one in there about you was there?" Joe said as he tried to get close to her. Hermione pulled away form him

"No there was one about Harry that one made me laugh. But the one about Malfoy was just so wrong." She said it before thinking about it. Once it was out of her month she regretted it.

"Why did it say what a nice guy he was? How he was handing out gifts in the street or something like that." Joe joked and Hermione just barley held herself back form smacking him.

"Believe it or not he does do just what you're making fun of him for! He may not go out in the street and hand out gifts, but he buys all his employees gifts and he has a lot of them. He donates money to get poor children toys and many other things! Yes he is the biggest fucking git in the word and the coldest man on the earth, but you would be too if you had your family taken form you!" She screamed at him, Joe was taken off guard at first. Then a light want on in his head.

"You feel sorry for him don't you, because he and you have something in common. Someone in your family was taken form you too. You're not upset about what they said about him. You're upset because you understand him." Joe's word hit her like a Mack truck. She understood him because she could have become just like him. In many ways she had become just like him. But she unlike him would never kill anyone because she could.

"Please leave." She whispered

"But why Hermione did I do something wrong?" Joe asked sadly

"No; now please leave I wish to spend sometime alone. I will owl you tomorrow." She whispered again. Joe looking awfully hurt took his leave. She wanted to owl Draco to see if he was alright, but she couldn't do it. She had to try and break way form him. She had to what until the 25th before she owled him, she just had too. Besides she didn't care if his feelings got hurt. That was not what they where about. She just knew he would need a good shag after reading that and nothing more. It could what until the 25th.

**December 25 **_2:31am_

Draco had been working hard on paper work all week. He would only stop to sleep; eat and use the restroom. He had only sleep for about five hours all week. The most he had eaten was an apple. He was so engrossed in his work it took him a while to notices there was an owl parched on his chair.

Draco pushed his reading glasses up his noise as he acknowledged the large brown owl. "What did you bring me this early in the morning?" He asked it as he removed the note on the owl's leg. Opening it he read out load what it said.

"Jane's house 3:10am" He looked at the bird with a smile "It's the 25th already?" Putting the note down the Owl hooted at him, he paid it and it left with a load hoot that echoed though Draco home. He decided to make himself decent before he lifted for the meeting. Leaving his work behind him without a second thought.

3:15am

Draco popped into Jane's living room feeling refreshed. There was no sign of Hermione at first, but he could hear something coming form the bed room. He pushed the door open to find a very necrotic scene before him. Hermione lie naked on the bed with her eyes squeezed shoot. Her right hand was pinching her right breast's nipple and her lift hand was between her legs working hard at it's task. She was breathing heavy as she tried to reach her goal. Draco took off his cloak and tossed it aside. He walked over to her and lend down slowly so his breath could warm her naked skin. Her eyes snapped out as he stopped her left hand and pulled it away. Whispering softly he said "It's not nice to open other people gifts." He then moved down her body too finish what she had been doing. It didn't take long before he could rep the benefits of her hard work. There sex was a little more rough then the norm, but no where never as rough as it could have been.

7:45am

Draco lied beside her knowing he should leave soon. She would have plans with her family and friends that day. He just didn't want to get up yet. He whetted five more minuets before he tried to get out of bed.

"You are leaving?" She asked softly

"I was about too yes." He said softly back, she sat up taking hold of his arm.

"Let me make you some tea first." He nodded his head; they both got up and she made them a small breakfast with tea. He was glade for that much it was much better then his plans of eating dried toast, with some cold water after all he didn't know how to cook and no where's was open for business today. It was charismas after all... One he didn't spend totally alone which had been what he wanted more then anything for the past six years.


	7. New years

A/N: This is a remake of a fanfic I read two years after Harry Potter came out. It is called Damaged, Author still unknown. I have decided to keep doing this form my memory. I plan on doing two more chapters after where the author irregularly ends it. I just hope the irregular author doesn't mind my remake; I'm doing it to honor of her work. I only take credit for my ideas in this story witch is not that many. I fill in the blanks when I don't recall what happed, but that's all I am really doing. So if you love the idea Unknown author deserves the credit not I. If you love the way I wrote it, I know you'll love the way she wrote it too. I hope to put a link on my home page for all those that want to read the original work. But have no fear I am not stopping here.

MOST IMPORTEAN I NEED A GOOD BETA! ONE THAT IS FAST AND DOESN'T CHAGE THE MEANING OF WHAT IS WRITEN. THANK YOU!

"_Catch Me I am Falling"_

**December 31 **(Draco POV)

Draco walked around the main halls floor making idle chit chat. He was at a party for one of the many things he donated money too. This one was to find a queue for a spell the death eaters used. He had seen it used ones on a small child. It was not something he wonted to see ever again. But there was only one reason he gave money to this charities, so they would had to acknowledge him. Sure he hoped they found a queue for it. He just believed the worst part of the whole spell was getting hit by it. An even if they found a queue it wouldn't really help the victims deal with what had happened to them.

When he had first given them money he really had been doing it for the right reason. The reason changed when he over heard them bitching about having to acknowledge him for giving them so much money. You'd think they'd just be happy to get it and not care where it come form. After that Draco made a note of giving them a lot of money every year. It made him happy to piss them off by having to thank him for being so kind and giving so much money to them to help there cuss. He never really stayed long at the party. It was a bore to stay with a bunch of old man in stuffed shirts. He had plans to go to Mike's after this and get himself a couple of woman for the night.

As he was making his last around Hermione walked in with an insult. She was hanging on some sort, monkey like man. It looked as if the man had not evolved yet as his knuckles almost hit the floor. Draco felt insulted that he had been picked as her date. Not to say Draco wanted to be her date, but surely she could have at lest got a man of there own time pried. It would be up-sire to even begin to say he was jealous of the other man. Not bloody likely Draco was 100 times the man her so- called date was.

Moving into a darken hallway he watched her with her friends and trained monkey. He had to admit she was good at hiding her true feelings as she danced with her monkey, laughing as if nothing in the world could be better and smiling like the sun raise. He watched her whiting for the right moment to make it's self know.

When Hermione was making her way towed the bathrooms, which where just down the hall he was in. Draco smirked making his way farther up the hallway and into another pitch back hallway that shoot off it; to make his move. He made his move when she passed him. The hallways were both clear as he put his hand over month pulling her into the pitch black one; shoving her again the wall and smashing his lips against hers.

At first she struggled, but when there lips meat it only took her a second to raciness his kiss. Her hands moved up his back as he pressed his body against hers. Pulling back he breathed in her ear. "It looks like I found a wolf among the sheep." He stared to nip at her neck.

"Oow I made sure we where late to avoid seeing you." She whinnied softly

"Keeping tads on me are you?" He breathed in her ear as he nibbled on it softly.

"No I am not keeping tabs on you." She growled still whispering

"Then how'd you know I would even be here." He whispered as he let his hand slipped under her sort dress making its way up her leg. She whimpered

"Everyone… in the… wizarding… word… knows that…You only… come to these… to be ack… knowledge." She was having trouble speaking as Draco had slid her dress up her leg and was now rubbing her woman hood. "Now… get off… me… some… oow one… might…see us."

"I know wouldn't that being trilling for someone to see us shagging here in the hallway." He slipped two fingers under her knickers sliding them inside her. "Your dirty secret would be all over the newspapers. Everyone would know that prefaced little you was getting fucked in a dark hallway, by evil old me and liking it." He whispered before he smashed his lips against hers and trusted his finger deep within her. She monad against his lips digging her nails into his back.

"Drac…o we can't" She was breathing hard "Not... here… Please stop…my date will be… would-ering what's taking….Sooo long." She was saying no, but her body was bugging for more.

"Aw yes the monkey you call a date. Really Hermione you could have done much better." He hadn't stopped fingering her as he spoke. A trill want up his spin as voices could be hard coming there way.

"Joe... is… not a… monkey… He could …" Draco lucked lips with her as the voices got closer. Hermione didn't seem to be fighting off his advances as her hips rocked back and forth on his fingers. He watched two woman go by and not even glances there way. Once they had passed he pulled back. "Be my….oooo… true love…" She barley got out of her month.

"I'm disappointed in you Granger. Lying too yourself like that. You and I both know we are wolfs among the sheep. Take tonight for instants, the sheep think just because a year has passed what happened, what they did and said no longer matters. But you and I know it's just another day and no matter how many pass by us, we will always be held responsible for our pastes. You should also know by now there is no such thing as true love." He let his words linger before lucking lips with her and finishing up the job between her legs. She was much more harsh on his body this time around. Pulling on his hair, biting his bottom lip and letting her nails dig deep into his back. When she came he pulled his fingers out and traced her lips with them. "Jane's house; 11:35pm." He whispered Licking his lips and kissing hers.

She just looked at him, as if she didn't want to leave yet. He turned her around and slapped her ass to getting her start back to the party. "11:35." He called after her. Giving her just enough time to tell the monkey she was leaving and get her thing together.

11:40pm

Draco popped into the living room of Jane's home. He didn't even get to move before he heard a lusty voices growl

"Your late."


	8. Does he care?

A/N: This is a remake of a fanfic I read two years after Harry Potter came out. It is called Damaged, Author still unknown. I have decided to keep doing this form my memory. I plan on doing two more chapters after where the author irregularly ends it. I just hope the irregular author doesn't mind my remake; I'm doing it to honor of her work. I only take credit for my idea's in this story witch is not that many. I fill in the blanks when I don't recall what happed, but that's all I am really doing. So if you love the idea Unknown author deserves the credit not I. If you love the way I wrote it, I know you'll love the way she wrote it too. I hope to put a link on my home page for all those that want to read the original work. But have no fear I am not stopping here.

MOST IMPORTEAN I NEED A GOOD BETA! ONE THAT IS FAST AND DOESN'T CHAGE THE MEANING OF WHAT IS WRITEN. THANK YOU!

"_Catch Me I am Falling"_

**January 12 (Draco pov)**

Draco had made sure to keep the next 3 days open. The 12th was the day before the anniversary of Hermione's father death. The 13th was the day of and of cause the 14th was the day after. Hermione had been getting rougher with him as the day neared them. He had archly needed a bag of ice for his shoulder after his encounter with her last night. It still wasn't the roughest sex, but it was getting there. As the time to go draw near he felt an odd sensation. Opening his office door he leaned out.

"Talea I'm going to leave early today. If anyone owls send it to my house and if anyone stops in make an appointment for any time before 5pm after 5 you will not be able to reach me tomorrow or the next day." Talea looked up pushing her glasses up her noise.

"Alright Mr. Malfoy will there be anything else?" She said in a high picked nasally voice.

"No that will be all." He said then he went back into his offices. With a pop he was in his own bed room. "Better not wear anything with buttons." Draco removed his dress shirt, shoes and paints. He had a black tank top on and his black boxers. Looking around he found a pear of sweat paints and put them on. He let his long white blond hair down before looking at his reflection. With a quick shake of the head he removed his tank top. "That will work." With another pop he was in Jane's living room.

Hermione was on him as soon as she saw him, but something was different as she ran her nails down his body. He couldn't put his finger on it.

**January 13 **

(Hermione POV)

Hermione was having trouble concentrating on the task at hand, which was sucking Draco off. She knew she wanted to be free of the awful feelings inside, but she was fighting two fusers. Over welling lust and over welling hurt. She couldn't help what she did next. She had tried to hold back the tears but the pain was winning. She pulled back form Draco looking down. She whipped the tears form her eyes.

**(Draco POV)**

Draco looked down to see tears coming form Hermione's eyes. He felt unenvied by the site of them. Sure he had seen her cry, but she was sleeping those times. This was different she was wake and there would be _feeling_ involved! Draco did not do feelings no matter who was having them. Even as a child he had done everything he could to keep his mother happy to make sure she did not cry and he did not have to deal with _feelings. _

"I am sorry Draco, I just need ten minuets and then all be ok." She whispered, Draco made a silt sound and left the bed room.

**(Hermione POV)**

Hermione claimed up on the bed cored up into a ball and cried her eyes out. She wonted to be mad at Draco for being so emotionless, but that was just the way he was and it wasn't his fault she had killed her father.

_Flash back_

Hermione stormed up her driveway to her front door. Her father and she had been fighting about the same old thing. He wanted her to settle down; get married; have kids the whole nine yards. She just wanted her father to understand she wasn't ready to settle down; her career was what she wanted to focus on.

"Sweet heart you have your whole life to work at your career, but your only young ones. If you what to long you may never have kids and if you never do anything but read or work then you'll never meat a man to have kids with. Why can't you see that's what important?" He said as he followed her up the drive way.

"Why can't YOU just drop it? I don't want to find anyone right now and I am not ready to be a mother yet!" She yielded at him as she ripped open the door to her house.

"Hermione honey can we please just talk about this." He bagged her

"NO! NOW JUST LEAVE!" She screamed at him, looking very upset he sighed and looked away.

"Alright sweet heart I will see you tomorrow." He said as he claimed back into his car and drove away.

_Flash back ends_

That was the last time she would see her father, he was killed five blocks away. If she had just talked to him like he had wanted her to then he would be live and well today. She felt a hand on her arm gently pulling her to sit up. Draco thrust a cup of tea in her hands. She looked at him in confusion.

"It's mildly hot with two spoons of honey." He said; Hermione was stunted. He had remembered how she liked her tea?


	9. healing

A/N: This is a remake of a fanfic I read two years after Harry Potter came out. It is called Damaged, Author still unknown. I have decided to keep doing this form my memory. I plan on doing two more chapters after where the author irregularly ends it. I just hope the irregular author doesn't mind my remake; I'm doing it to honor of her work. I only take credit for my idea's in this story witch is not that many. I fill in the blanks when I don't recall what happed, but that's all I am really doing. So if you love the idea Unknown author deserves the credit not I. If you love the way I wrote it, I know you'll love the way she wrote it too. I hope to put a link on my home page for all those that want to read the original work. But have no fear I am not stopping here.

MOST IMPORTEAN I NEED A GOOD BETA! ONE THAT IS FAST AND DOESN'T CHAGE THE MEANING OF WHAT IS WRITEN. THANK YOU!

"_Catch Me I am Falling"_

**January 23 **(Hermione pov)

Hermione had begun the healing posses. It had only taken her three years, but she had felt the guilt melting away. She was living her life again, having fun with her friends again. She still needed Draco for now, but she hoped someday soon to be ride of him as well. She had broken up with Joe finding that she did need her lover to be more giving and Joe just wasn't that guy.

She had decided not to date anyone just yet. One step at a time was the key to healing her soul. Ginny had owl her the night before asking Hermione to join the old craw for lunch today. Hermione had owl her back a reply of yes. Along with the questions when and were. She had a great talk with Ginny, she and Ginny had owl back an forth for an hour before Hermione had to go to bed. Draco hadn't come over that night he had something else he had to do. Which of choose Hermione couldn't ask about that would be against the rules.

Hermione smiled as she walked into the dinner to meat her old friends. They had a table already as she knew they would have. She waved walking over to join them. Harry moved over making room for her at the table.

"Hay Hermione it's been awhile." He said

"I know and I am really sorry about that. I've just been busy with work and my ex-boyfriend." She said with a sigh

"Its ok Hermione we understand." Ginny said with a smile. "We're just glad you finely came to see us."

They spent the whole day having a grate time. It was around 3pm Hermione saw the newspaper. She felt her stomach turn a little as she read one of the articles. Some unknown reporter was trying to make a name for her self by doing a brake down report of the war for six years ago. She was doing it in seven different reports claiming to have untold information about each part of the war she was writing about. This was the first one and it was all about how Harry had meat her and Ron, got them to help him get to the stone and save the day. There was very little truth in her claim to have now information. She had just talked more about what Ron and Hermione had done more then anyone else had even done.

Something about it made her uneasy as she put down the paper. There was nothing in it that was mean or hurtful or anything. It was more like reading a history report then reading a new report. She just couldn't understand what about it made her feel like trouble was coming her way.

Again she was alone tonight. Draco had said all she needed to know is he had work too do for the next four days and she would not be able to reach him. Hermione didn't need to ask to know Draco was off doing something illegal. 'Why else would he be so secretive about what he was doing?'


	10. It isn't true

A/N: This is a remake of a fanfic I read two years after Harry Potter came out. It is called Damaged, Author still unknown. I have decided to keep doing this form my memory. I plan on doing two more chapters after where the author irregularly ends it. I just hope the irregular author doesn't mind my remake; I'm doing it to honor of her work. I only take credit for my idea's in this story witch is not that many. I fill in the blanks when I don't recall what happed, but that's all I am really doing. So if you love the idea Unknown author deserves the credit not I. If you love the way I wrote it, I know you'll love the way she wrote it too. I hope to put a link on my home page for all those that want to read the original work. But have no fear I am not stopping here.

MOST IMPORTEAN I NEED A GOOD BETA! ONE THAT IS FAST AND DOESN'T CHAGE THE MEANING OF WHAT IS WRITEN. THANK YOU!

"_Catch Me I am Falling"_

**January 25 **(Draco POV)

Draco sat behind his desk looking over the papers again and again. 'Why did I tell him I would help with his finesses?' A week ago Harry Potter had came to Draco's offices asking him for help with his finesses. He had said for most of his life someone else ran them and when it was handed over to him he had done well at first, but sometime last year money just started to disappear out of his bank and he couldn't finger out where it was going.

Draco had listen to Potter for about an hour before he had said, someone was stealing money for him. Someone that had accesses too his bank account at some point in Potter life. That meant Draco would have to go over ALL of Potters account books dating back to when it was first open. They had agreed what they where doing would have to remain a secret. If at any point in time the thief thought someone was on to them. They could go back and cover their tacks.

He also told Potter to monitor his account closely. At the end of the week Potter was to with draw all his money and put it in a new account only he and his wife Ginny had accesses too. Now as long as Potter did as he was told Draco would figure out how much money of Potters was taken. When it had first started being taken and hopefully who was taking it.

What Draco hadn't thought of was just how many different people had there hands on the bank account. There was over sixthly names of people who had there hands on it and there was 1 account book for each month of every year scenes Potter was a baby. Each month there was a different name on just who was responsible for the money that month. Draco had to sort them by name first. With each pile of books he would have to sort by dates and then he would have to go over it with a fine tooth cam to make sure everything was in odder.

After two days he had found 3 peoples books that had something odd in them. Hagerd (A/N: Is that spelled right?) was one of them. He looked it over a second time before deciding the man was just plan bad at math and nothing more. The books were getting down in numbers, but Draco was tired. His head hart and he was hunger then he had ever been before. Well not really, but it had been a while scenes he ate anything. Opening his offices door he saw Taela was going out on break.

"Is there something I can do for you sir?" She asked looking like she hoped the hell not. Draco smirked at her. He liked Taela as his security not because she was good at her job, but because she would tell him to bugger off if he was grumpy or being a jerk. She was about 65 years old and had a look that screamed mean old lady. Draco shut his office door lucking it behind him.

"Yeah let me have lunch with you." He said to her and she smiled at him.

"Only if your buy sir" Taela beamed at him

"Why not, it's not like I can't afford it." He smirked at her as they walked down the hall and out the front door. It was nice to get out of the office and away form the work even if it was just for lunch with a woman that felt like his grandmother to him. He never really did anything like nice for the woman and she had been a grate security form the get go. She always made sure he looked his best before important clients came in. She would keep out anyone Draco didn't want to see and she knew how his moods where; so she could canals and rescales meeting without being told to.

There was also one other thing she did for him. She always what through the morning newspaper or any magazines he got to make sure there was nothing in them that might upset him. If she thought there was something that would upset him and get in the way of his work she would remove it form the office at ones. He had noticed she had been removing page 2 of his newspaper the past few days. If he hadn't been so busy going over Potter books he would know why, but he just hadn't had time to step out and get a new newspaper.

So when Taela and he were done with lunch he gave her the day off and boat himself a newspaper. He planed to read it after he was done looking over the 2 other books that didn't add up. 'What could possibly be so bad she take all of page 2 for 3 days in a row?'

**January 28 **(Hermione POV)

When Hermione got a owl at 7am for her to go to Draco's offices at 9pm that night she know it was going to be intense. That morning on page two the reporter doing her so-called brake down on the war had written about Draco's part in the war. She claimed to have more proof of him being guilty of being the most violent death eater. Of choose she didn't have anything escaped rumors form old drunks that weren't even there themselves.

When Hermione popped into the office Draco had his back to her. He hadn't heard her come in. She took a moment to study him before making her self know. He was staring into a fire he had going in the fire pit. One of his arms was placed on the mantle holding him up as the rest of him hung low. His eyes were trances fixed on the fire. Hermione could see the photo of him form the newspaper earlier that day burning in the flames. That's when she knew he wasn't guilty of any of it.

She moved back form him unsure if she should go and come back later. She dumped into a coffee table she hadn't seen before. The noise caused Draco to look up; she didn't even have time to make a sound before he was on her tarring off her cloths. The sex was rougher then all but one of there encounters. Hermione couldn't believe it was really him at one point. He was use-ly the one taking it not giving it.

It was around 11pm he rolled off her. Closing his eyes he leaned back on the sofa, Hermione couldn't help her self. As she sat up too sit next to him; pulling a blanket over them both. "You're not guilty are you?" His eyes snapped open and he looked positively violent.

"You can't ask that question it's against the roles!" He growled at her and then turned his back on her. At first Hermione was too scared to press him any farther. It didn't last to long as she looked over his sweat cover body.

"Why don't you just tell them you didn't do it? I mean if you at lest denied what they where saying about you it would do something right?" To her astonishment he laughed a cold laugh.

"It wouldn't make one bit of a different." He said as he turned to look at her.

"Why wouldn't it?" She moved a little closer to him, not to close just incase he lost control of himself.

"Because people believe what they want to believe. If I denied it no one would believe me because they want to believe I am guilty. So no matter what I will be guilty in there eyes." Hermione couldn't argue with this. It was true after all, if he had told her before tonight he didn't do it, she wouldn't have believed him. "Besides Granger what makes you so sure I didn't do it." He sneered at her

"I just know is all." She said

"How do you just know hmm how?" He growled She placed a gently hand on his chest and looked into his cold gray eyes.

"I just do."


	11. What lovers do

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this up. My husband got bad-ly hurt and I just spent the last few days being his nurse. This is the first time I had a chase to sit down and not worry about him. Also this is the last chapter of the story by the unknown writer. If one person say's they want me to keep going I will. Otherwise this is it.

I don't own any of it

**February 14**

(Hermione POV)

Hermione knew that tonight would be the roughest sex they ever had and she was right. Draco had been relentless rough and almost violent during there sex. Hermione knew it was because today was the anniversary of his father's death. No one knew what happen to Draco's father, but they knew who ever killed him did it in self defense. The spell that killed Lucius was one that could only be cast when a person was defenseless and terrified.

She was positive they had done enough to keep Draco's demons at bay for the night. For when he was done he had rolled off her; pulled the blankets over his head and fell asleep with out a word. She had to take some Advil for the pain before she could fall asleep. It was only a half an' hour later when she was waken by his screams.

(Draco POV)

_Draco stood in the woods with his father. His wand was lying at Lucius feet as he leaned against a tree._

"_Please father try to understand it was the right thing to do for our family." Draco pleaded_

"_You're a traitor to our lord! Being loyal would have been the right thing to do!" Lucius raised his wand to point it at Draco. "I am always cleaning up after you!" He screamed_

"_No father don't do it, join me. Together we can stop the dark lord and bring back honor to our family name." Draco stood stat up "Please listen to me! You don't have to do this anymore."_

"_You are a foolish boy, the only way to regain honor now is for me to kill you." Lucius growled. Draco raised his hands when his father begin to say the killing curse. A blinding light can flying out of Draco's hands blowing his father into pieces._

"_NOOOOO!" He screamed as he run towered the biggest chunk of his father body. His feet got tangled in something on the ground and he fell over the edge of an incline to hit the ground. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to close out the scream. He felt two hands grad hold of his shoulders shacking him._

"_Draco? Draco wake up!"_ A voice cried out to him. He knew that voice form somewhere. Slowly he opened his eyes to find Hermione looking down at him. Draco looked around the woods for his father's body. Only to find he was back in the bedroom. He lied on the floor next to the bed the sheets wrapped around his legs. The dream still fresh in his mind Draco pushed her way.

"Don't touch me!" He screamed at her as he tried to untangle his legs form the sheets. Hermione moved away form him only to move back when he couldn't pull himself together enough to untangle himself.

Once free of the sheets Draco got to his feet; walking across the room he looked out the window. As he looked at the night sky his body shrived. Draco hadn't had that dream in four years. For a long time it had plagued him ever night. He had learned how to go without much sleep. It had been the only way to keep the dreams away. He would only sleep for three or four hours each time he need sleep.

Draco was the only one that knew what had happened that day and when ever it could his mind would remind him just how he killed his father. He had hoped the sex with Hermione tonight would keep that one particular demon at bay. He hated the faked it hadn't and now she stood only inches form him after a very emotional dream. Emotional was not a state he wanted anyone to see him in.

"Tell me about it Draco. I am sure I can help you forget it and relax." She said as she moved closer to him. Draco felt angry because he had an open wound and she was poking at it.

"Shut up damn it! My dreams are none of your business! I don't ask about your dreams! No matter how many times you've woken me up screaming in your sleep! I have never asked you once what you were screaming about!" He shouted at her as he spun around to look her dead in the eyes.

She looked down at her feet. "I have those dreams here too?" She whispered her voice filed with hurt.

"Of chose you do you fool!" He growled at her as he backed away. "What did you think they would just go away because you where in a different bed?" Hermione didn't answer she look up at him for a moment only to take a step forward.

"I… I'm sorry I didn't know." She turned away form him. She sound vary upset making Draco feel bad for growling at her. Feeling upset with himself for being emotional he took a deep breath.

"They scared the hell out of me sometimes." He bushed his hair out of his face. "The only way I can get you to stop screaming is to cradle you in my arms an rock you back and forth until you stop." Her eyes seemed to be registering what he said. She moved closer to him with a little smile.

"Even still Draco there just dreams." She reached out to touch his chest. "They don't mean anything. There just something we have to deal with ever now and then." Draco slapped her hand away.

"I told you not to touch me!" He screamed at her before pushing her back on the bed. "I am not one of your friends! Stop trying to tread me like one! I don't need that form _you_!" He growled at her. She slid to the edge of the bed with a sigh of defeat.

"Then what do you need form me?" She asked softly

"I need you to get these images out of my head." He said pulling on his hair to better make his point. Hermione stirred at the floor before getting up to stand in fort of him. She gently placed a hand on his bare chest and shyly looked up into his eyes. As if reading her mind on what she intended to do he whisper "Just for tonight." It wasn't a question it was a statement. She nodded her head as she stood on tip toe.

(Hermione POV)

As if to test Hermione, Draco allowed one single tear to slip out of his eye and slid down his cheek. Hermione kissed the tear softly away. Ever so slowly Hermione moved down to his lips. Her heart was beating a mile a minuet as she pressed her lips to his. She had kissed Draco many times before, but those kisses where meant to excite each other. This was there first kiss she was allowed to enjoy the feeling of his lips on hers.

His lips were soft as they gently pressed again hers. His hands slid up her spin. Ever so gently cradling her too his body. They kissed for so long Hermione's legs begin to hurt. She didn't want to pull away form him as there kisses had begun to feel like a life line. It was almost like if she pulled away form him she would die for lack of air. After a little longer she kissed him deeply then step back.

He looked freighted as if she was going to denied him what he needed most. To reassure him she wasn't going to do that she gave him a quick kiss. Taking his hand she pulled him toward the bed. At first his feet didn't move form there spot on the floor. Hermione had to squeeze his hand and give a little tug before he moved forward. As he claimed on the bed with her she reach out a hand to brush his long white blonde hair out of his faces.

He reached out taking her night shirt and pulling it over her head. Sitting back he looked over her body to take her all in. Hermione begun too blush under his hungry stare. Draco had never stop to just look at her body. It was making her embarrassed as he did now. He moved toward her pushing her back on the bed while kicking his sweat paints off.

(Draco pov)

Draco allowed his hands to travel over her bare stomach. He lowered his lips to her skin to kiss ever inch of her he could. When his hands and lips meat her breasts he decided to play with them for awhile. He had never really paid any attain to Hermione's breasts before. They had never been appealing to him; but tonight was about enjoying each other in a loving way. There was no rush to get to the good stuff for once.

As he pinch, nipped, licked and sucked on her breasts he found he enjoyed how responsive Hermione's breasts were. He swore he would never neglect them again for even though they where small, they where much more enjoyable then any other breasts he had ever played with.

When Draco moved down between her legs he found he didn't have much work to do. She was more then ready to receive him. Moving over her he saw her eyes' where closed and she was smiling. He felt naives as he moved to place himself inside her. Ever so slowly he slid his length inside her. Never letting his eyes look away from her face. The look of utter happiness and prove enjoyment flowed over her face.

Draco was deep inside her, but he didn't move. He couldn't get the look of prove enjoyment out of his mind. He know no matter what they did form now on that would be the look he imaged on her face. He became aware of a small voice form underneath him.

"Don't stop." Draco looked down into her face to see pleading eyes looking back at him. She brushed a gentle hand over his chest. "Please Draco don't stop." He nodded and slowly began to rock his hips. He kissed her softly. They where moving as one filling a whole in each other hearts and souls; in awhile Draco never known possible. Together they fell over the edge, collapsing into each others arms. With one last kiss they held each other close until sleep over took them. As lover should do

**February 15 10:00am**

Draco awake when the sunlight would no longer allow him to sleep. He looked over to the clock to see it was 10 in the morning. He was stunned that he had slept for 8 hours with no nightmares. Looking over to Hermione's side of the bed he found it was emptily. He stopped to see if he could hear her some where else in the house. He heard nothing, but he did smell the faint sent of honey tea.

"She's in the kitchen." He said as he throw off the covers making his way to the kitchen. "Better get this over with." He pushed open the door expecting to find her there. All he found was a pot of warm honey tea some sugar and a bagel. Taking his breakfasted he sat down at the table and begin to eat.

"Cowered! She snuck off so she wouldn't have to face me after last night." He snickered to himself. Picking up his bagel he saw a note under it address to him

_Draco_

_I had an every meeting at work. Didn't want to wake you, you looked like you could use the sleep. Be home around noon._

_Hermione_

Draco laughed out load as he put the note down. Hermione had never left him a note before. He knew that when she got home he was going to have to set her start.

"Nothing has changed between us."


	12. Hermione's change of heart

A/N: OK to all my readers form here on out these are my ideas. It is still based on unknown author's idea. But she stopped writing after chapter 11. I thought she should have wrought at lest one more chapter instead of leaving you hanging. So here is my idea of what happen next. I hope you like it. Dracolov

_Catch Me I am Falling_

**February 15, 9:00am** (Hermione POV)

Hermione sat at the far end of the table. She had been listening to her boss go on about a new potion that could help cure those that where hit with the _meacham_ spell. It was the same spell the New Year's party was raison money for. She had been happy to listen to all the new information yesterday, but today was a different story. Her mind was some where else all together.

Last night had made Hermione unsure of how she felt about Draco. She knew in her heart he would never admit last night even happened. He had told her last night it was only a one time deal. It was just for the first time scenes she and Draco had started there business deal, Draco had willing opened himself up to her. He had let her see what no one else had ever seen and now that she had seen it, she didn't want to lose site of it.

When the meeting was over Hermione went to her office. She wasn't ready to face Draco yet. She need sometime before she had to watch him close the door on his heart. She didn't want him to see how disappointed she would be. Knowing if he even thought for one second she had feelings for him. He would be out of her life faster then she could say _'Don't go'_

"Hay, Hermione can I talk to you for a moment?" Joe asked as he came up behind her. Hermione turned to look at him. Their brake up had been more then unfriendly. They didn't yell or do anything childes. It was just ever scenes then Joe had taken ever chase he could find to get under Hermione's skin. She wasn't sure, but Mary had said Joe had tried to get her fired right after the brake up as well. Nothing happened to her, she wasn't even reprimanded for anything. It might have just been a stupid roomer for all she knew.

"I am listening" She said simply

"I was thinking maybe we could give it another go. I mean we had a good thing going there for awhile." He smiled at her

"Joe I…Um I don't think it's a good idea. I mean you're a nice guy and all. It's just your not the guy for me." She felt her heart racing. If there was one thing she sucked at lying was it.

"Why not Hermione? You said it yourself I am a nice guy. Who could be a better match for a nice girl like you?" He gave her that cheese ball smile of his. The one Draco called his monkey grin. She had to hold in a laugh before answering him. As she was about to come up with a big lie as to why she shouldn't date him Hermione got a grate idea.

"All right Joe I will give you one last date. If I feel any sparks we are on again. If I don't feel anything we are off only to be friends ok?" She reached out her hand to him.

"You're on, when and where" He smiled taking her hand.

"It has to be a lunch date today. I am a very business-y woman on Saturday. You just let me go home, get changed and meet you back here in an hour." She said as she moved to make sure her office was lucked. This would be the best way to make sure Draco didn't think she thought the deal could or would change keeping him in her life.

"You're on Hermione." He then walked off allowing Hermione the time to pop home change for her 'date' tell Draco she had a date and come back. Now all she had to do was make sure Draco didn't see throw her plan to keep him close to her.


	13. A date?

A/N: OK to all my readers form here on out these are my ideas. It is still based on unknown author's idea. But she stopped writing after chapter 11. I thought she should have wrought at lest one more chapter instead of leaving you hanging. So here is my idea of what happen next. I hope you like it. Dracolov

I don't own any of it

**February 15** (12:00)

Draco was getting out of the shower when he heard a pop in the living room. Grading a towel he opened the door of the bathroom and walked down the hall. Hermione was running up the steps so fast she didn't even see him. Draco sighed as he followed her up the steps. They had something's to get start and putting it off would be a waist of time.

Hermione had left the door to the bedroom wide open. As Draco pried inside; he saw Hermione was digging through the closet for something to wear, Draco guest. He walked up behind her as she pulled out a little red dress and then tossed it over her shoulder almost hitting him with it.

"Were you off too in such a hurry?" He asked as he put his arms around her wasted. He made sure to keep space between there bodies. Hermione jumped a little at his touch, but rezoned her search for an outfit.

"Well if you must know I have a date." She said simply as she picked out a little black dress. Hermione know the deal was still in place and she could have refused to answer him, but that would have ruined her plan. She had also decided she was no longer going to treat Draco as her personal sex toy. She would answer all of his questions and what ever else he would let her do.

"A date" His voice was filled with shock. Hermione turned in his arms to look up into his gray eyes.

"Yes a date, Joe asked me to lunch today. He wants to give it another go." She smiled at him. "I however just wanted a free lunch and maybe a little more." With that she slipped under his arm tossing the dress on the bed. "I take it you sleep well." She said as she removed her work cloths.

"I slept fine." He grumbled as he sat down on the floor. He was watching her undress like a wild animal watching it's pray. "You know nothing's changed between us." He sounded upset with her.

"Of chase I do, we agreed it was a one time only thing." She said as she removed her bra. "What do you think with or without a bra?" She turned to look at him, his eyes raked over her body. With a deep growl he said 'With' Hermione knew it was the closest thing to gel-is-ce she was going to get from him.

She got down on the floor crawling slowly over to him. She watched as his eyes looked over her body with lusty desire. She crewed into his lap letting her hands run up his bare chest while letting her warm breath fall on his neck she whispered in his ear. "Will you be here when I get back?"

His hands run up her spin as he pulled her again him. "Why should you ask such a question? You're not going anywhere, I can give you everything you're going out for and I can give it better." His soft lips trailed down her neck.

"True, but I want to _go out to lunch_ and I _surely can't_ do that with _you_." She kissed his cheek before getting to her feet and pulling on her dress. "Zip me up please?" She heard him make a low growling sound before getting to his feet and zipping her up. "Will you be here in 3 hours or not?"

"Three hours? You're going out to lunch not to an opera." Draco half yelled at her. She just smiled at him.

"Well lunch is only the first part of the date. If I am lucky he'll take me home for a little fun." She made her way to the door. "So see you in four hours then?"

"I thought it was three!" He growled

"Three; four hell maybe even five, now are you going to be here or not?" She made herself sound annoyed with him.

"NO! I have work to do for a very important client." He snapped at her.

"Ok well if you're not business later tonight come on by. Other wise see you the next time you owl. Bye now." With that she made her way to the living room and pop out of site. Draco took that moment to swear up and down until he was blue in the face.

"HOW DARE SHE GO ON A DATE WITH THAT… THAT MONEKY MAN AFTER WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!"


	14. what happened?

I don't own any of it

**February 21**

Hermione sat up in bed looking over to the spot Draco use to sleep. She hadn't seen or heard form him scenes she told him she had a date. (Witch turn out to be Joe just trying to find out what she had planed for the new potion.) She wasn't sure if he was just to busy to see her or if this was his way of telling her it was over. All she did know was when she came home that day, he was gone and so was a lot of his stuff. He had left behind a toothbrush and paints he like to sleep in, but everything else was gone.

Claiming out of bed Hermione put on her slippers. She hated to admit it, but she missed him. She missed waking up next to him, she missed the sound of his voices, and she missed his touch. Hell she just all around missed his presence. As she made her way down the steps to go to the kitchen she heard a load noise. Someone else was in the house.

Hermione grade her wand slowly creeping thought the hallway to the bathroom door. She pressed her ear to the door to see if she could hear who or what was on the other side. When she did she saw the door was slightly open allowing her the ability to see the person's refection in the mirror. Hermione though open the door when she saw who the person was and he was hurt.

"Draco what happened?" He looked up at her from his spot on the floor. He had his shirt open showing off a burn mark form a dark spell. Hermione was at his side taking a look at the damage. It was bad not so bad he'd die, but he wouldn't be able to do much for a week or two.

"I… was…my office." He was having trouble talking.

"I've got to get you to the wizard hospital." She reached down to help him off the floor, but Draco stopped her.

"No… I can't… You heal it." Hermione was worried for his well being and wasn't sure she could help him. Biting her bottom lip she nodded her head saying a healing spell in hopes it would help. She helped him to the bed room where she removed most of his clothing. With all her maid witch knowledge and what she had in the house she began to take care of the wound.

She wanted to know everything that had happen, but Draco was in no conation to tell her. He was having enough trouble keeping his eyes open as it was. Once he was wrapped up in an ace bandage, he tried to get out of bed.

"Draco lie down, you going to need your rest." She said as she gently pushed on his shoulders.

"No… I have to… to go…" He said as he got out of the bed, pulling on his cloths and waddled to the door. Hermione took hold of his arm to help him to the door.

"Draco please tell me what is going on, I want to help you out." She begged him. "Besides you are in no conation to use a teleport spell again. Just tell me what you need or why you have to go, maybe I can help."

Draco only shook his head 'no' and moved away. "I have to keep up face, someone is playing a very dangers game…" He stopped to catch his breath. "What stared out to look like embezzlement has turned into a plot to kill a lot of people in a very short amount of time."

"I don't understand what you're talking about" She took hold of him with both arms. "But I can't let you do this alone, you've been hurt and YOU need help. Please Draco let me help you."

"It's to dangers Hermione you could get hurt." He said as he slumped against her.

"I've been in danger plenty of times Draco." He shook his head 'no' still. "At lest let me be close by so I can take care of you. That wound will need to be look after. If the pain chased you to pass out, witch is possible. Who ever did it will know they hurt you, they might try again and the next time they could kill you."

Draco's arms pulled her closer to him. He could barely keep his eyes open, his body felt like a ton of lead as he lead on her. His breathing was soft as he murmured ageist her neck. "Are you good at hiding?"

"Yes, I can hide if that is what you need me to do." He murmured a 'yes' as his legs began to give out on him.

"Malfoy Manor 212, heaven road." Draco said sleepily

Hermione know he was telling her where he needed to go. He had finely realized he was going to have to depend on her to get him there because he was in no condition to do it or anything else himself. She didn't know what she was going to do, but she knew some how a lot of life's where on the line if she didn't get him to where he needed to go and fast.

"You can depend on me Draco." She kissed the top of his head. "I think I have some flue powder here some where."


	15. what Draco found

A/N: Well here is the next installment of _catch me I am falling_. I am sorry it took so long; my husband is still home hurt. He doesn't need me as much, but I am finding it hard to find time to even think about next the chapter let alone write one.

_Catch Me I am Falling_

**February 21, 10:00am**

Draco opened a draw in his desk pulling out a large folder. He felt Hermione presence behind him. She hadn't gone far form him scenes the moment she found him in her bathroom. Draco hated to admit it, but in a moment of panic he said the one address he could think of. As he pop out of his office his assailant hit him with a dark spell, if Draco hadn't of been half phased already it would have killed him.

Even now he felt his body trying to give out on him. He had Hermione with him every step of the way as he graded things form his house the assailant would be after. Along with anything that could help them in anyway. More flue powered, any and all healing potions he had money and whatever else he thought he would need. They moved as quickly as they could.

"That is everything; we must go now before someone finds us." He whispered to her as she helped him to the fire places. They started to hear noise of someone ransacking the lower floors.

"Where are we to go now?" She asked softly as they stepped inside. They heard a scream form down stairs.

"Potter's house now" Draco whispered pulling out the flu powder to throw some in Hermione's hands. Hermione said the address and drop the powder just in time to see the doors to Draco's home offices fly open with a firer-y blast of light. Hermione hoped no one saw them as they slipped away.

As they slipped down the chimney Draco pulled away form her. Making sure no one saw them embraced. Hermione tried not to let it bother her, but it did. After everything they had been through he still didn't want people to know about them. Hermione stepped out of the fire place followed by Draco.

"Harry! Or anyone come quickly!" Hermione called out in a load voice. With in a moment Harry, Ginny and Ron came through the door to the living room.

"What's going on Hermione?" Harry asked as Ginny grade her wand to clean up any mess she and Draco may have made.

"Someone attacked me Potter. They were after this." Draco hand Harry the folder.

"I don't understand, why did…" He stopped when Draco's legs gave out on him. Hermione went to his side helping him too his feet again.

"He's been hurt Harry. Who ever attacked him hit him with a dark spell." She said helping him into a chair.

"Not just any dark spell _Avadacadavra, _I was phased out for the most part making the spell not work…. Right." Draco said as he moved about on a chair feeling out of sorts. Hermione look paler then he did. "Granger is there anything in that stuff to keep me awake?" He asked her getting her mind off what he just said. She began to look through everything he grade.

"Damn when I asked you to look into this I didn't think someone would try and kill you." Harry said sitting down on the sofa. Everyone expect Draco was stud at what he said.

"Nor did I Potter" Draco said taking a bottle form Hermione's hands. He slugged it back before going on. "To tell you the truth it wasn't until last Sunday I began to see there was more to this then someone stealing money form you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked neither man noticing the on looker's confutation.

"For one I didn't know what I was looking at and for another I didn't have a whole hell of a lot of proof." Draco said before handing off the bottle. "All I had was 2 people that did exist and an address. That wasn't reason enough to owl you in my option."

"Can you two go back to the beginning of all this? I mean not everyone here knows what you're going on about." Ginny said with a bit of a glare at her husband.

"Oh, sorry Ginny" Harry said meekly as he moved over letting her sit down. "Well it all started last year. I started to notices large amounts of our money disappearing. I tried to find out where it was going, but I couldn't figure it out. So in January I want to Malfoy for help. I asked him to look into it for me."

"Witch I did, I end up having to go back to the day the account was opened. More people had there hands on that one account then the word cups snick. It was a nightmare it took me 2 weeks to find three people's books that didn't add up." Draco reached out for the bottle again. Hermione handed it to him as she kneed next to his chair. "The first person was a Mr. Timermile; I looked into him only to find he wasn't a real person at all he became a dead end. I decided the best way to clear the other two on my list was to look into them as well."

He took another swig of the bottle. It was getting harder to talk and he still had to let his assailant know he was alive. To keep them for putting whatever there plan was into action. "The next person was a woman named Lily Miser she had worked with the bank only one month before getting married. She turned out to be clean or at lest I thought she was. I'm not so sure anymore for the last person was James Wilson. He turned out to be another fake."

"You said there was an address?" Ron asked form the back of the room.

"Yes at first I didn't think anything of it. It just seemed like Miss. Miser had wrote down a friend's address or something like that, when the other two suspects turned out to be fakes I know I had to look into it." He lean back in the chair as a spark of pain ran through his side. Hermione got to her feet to feel his head.

"You're burning up, you need to rest and take better care of that wound." She said going back through the bottles of healing potions. Draco of chooses just waved her off as if to say I am fine. "You're not fine, don't even try and dismiss that wound as if it where nothing." She growled at him as she took a pain killer potion and pop the top. "Take this it will dual the pain."

He took it before taking a deep breath and going on. "Last night I went to the address, only to find myself standing outside a very familiar place. One I had been too many times before an darning the war. In the front of the room I found a very small book of spells, not like any I had ever seen before. Most of them didn't look like or sound like they could work. I took the book with me; I knew it is the key to answering what is going on." He felt sick his head was spinning. There had never been a wound like his he didn't think. He wasn't sure if he would live or die everything was out of his hands. That was when he faint the pain and wound finely getting the best of him.

A/N: Till next time bye now.


	16. Shoes away

A/N: This is a remake of a fanfic I read two years after Harry Potter came out. IT is called Damaged the author is unknown. I am going to do the best I can and recall it form mammary. So some of it will be my ideas, but I hope I get most of it right. It was the best fanfic of DM/HG I have ever read and I believe everyone should read it. Scenes I don't know where it is on the web I am going for the next best thing.

_Catch Me I am Falling_

**February 21, 1:00am**

Hermione sat on the edge of the bed Draco now laid in. When he had passed out she had asked Harry if they could move him to a bed room. She wanted to beadle to get to his wound easier. With him being in the chair it would have been vary hard. Once he was on the bed she and Ginny have removed his shirt and shoes. Ginny removed his shoes of chose.

Hermione had spent the next two hours trying to see what the damage was and just how she could help him. There was no known record of anyone serving the killing courser. It wasn't going to be easy for her to take care of his injury. She had treated it like a burn, but that hadn't helped it. Her mind was racings with what if's how can I's. She just couldn't think start. She decided that crying just a little wouldn't hurt.

Harry and the others had started a plan on how to make it look like Draco was down town when he was really at Harry's house. They'd setup spells to make the house safe, just incase someone tried to make a house call like the person in Draco's house. And of course they were trying to find where Draco had put the spell book holding the key to all this madness. That had left Hermione alone with him; she was the only one with the knowledge to help even though that fact had been proven worthless so far.

She let a foe tears spill form her eyes trying to hold back enough not to wake him. She turned to look at his uncouthness form when he moaned. She whipped away some tears to touched his injury softly only to pull back in shock. When her hand made contacted with his wound it had… Gotten smaller?

"How can that be?" She watched it to see if there was any change. But nothing more happened. Her mind pulled itself together quickly, trying to put the piece together. 'If the killing courser is up of hate then… The only way to fight hate is with love and care?' It clicked in her mind, she know how to heal the wound. With her tears! This filled her with so much just she found she had a new problem. She couldn't cry!

Draco stared trying to sit up in bed he grumbled at her. Hermione helped him sit up all the way, not sure what to say to him. He looked grumpier then a hungry new born baby.

His eyes where only half open and his words were not clear. She had no idea what he was saying other then what sound like 'Get my shoes.'

"Draco you're not going anywhere. Just relax we got it all under contour. The only thing you need to do is relax and tell me where that spell book is." She said as she tried to smooth him with a gentle kiss on the cheek. He didn't seem convinced as he asked for his shoes again. Hermione tried to run her noise softly over his neck and cheek. To claim him some more, but he wouldn't give in to your loving actions.

"Give me my shoe's already." He heaved at her. With a sigh she gave into him. She brought him his shoes placing them frame-ly in his hands. He looked around the room. "My wand too" She retrieved his wand without a word. When he had his mind set on something no one would stand in his way not even the women who loved him. Of course he didn't know she loved him.

Draco put down one of his shoes. He then turned the other one over to look at the soul of the shoe. Taking his wand he tapped the bottom five times. It pop open like it had unseen hinges reliving a small book hidden inside. Hermione smiled at how ingénues he was. No one would have even thought of looking there. Not even in the wizarding word.

"That's pretty clever of you." She said to him softly. He smirked at her.

"I know." This made her laugh, without thinking she leaned into him kissing him softly on the lips. He pulled her closer to him deepening the kiss at first, but soon he pushed her away. Hermione didn't dare look up at him for she fared he would see the love in her eyes. Her eyes made there way to his wound only to find it had again gotten smaller.

"I don't believe it!" She cried out, starting Draco so much he fell off the bed. "It's almost gone. The wound is almost entirely gone!" He blinked up at her before taking a look at his wound.

"What did you do to make it heal so fast?" He asked her confused. Hermione didn't want to tell him the fake love was the answer. So she got down on the floor with him taking a deep breath she kissed him again. When she pulled back she looked down at the wound.

"That what I did, nothing else worked." She touched his soft bare skin. "It's gone Draco; there isn't even a trace of it."

A/Q: Would a book adout saving the grimrepper be something you want to read?


	17. the spell

A/N: This is a remake of a fanfic I read two years after Harry Potter came out. IT is called Damaged the author is unknown. I am going to do the best I can and recall it form mammary. So some of it will be my ideas, but I hope I get most of it right. It was the best fanfic of DM/HG I have ever read and I believe everyone should read it. Scenes I don't know where it is on the web I am going for the next best thing.

"_Catch Me I am Falling"_

Draco got off the floor without a word. He knew that look she was giving him. It was the some one his mother use to give his father. He pulled on his things and took the small spell book. "We have work too do." He said before exiting the room and heading down the stars, Hermione followed him. He didn't look at her; he couldn't let her know that he felt something for her as well; especially now.

Miss. Potter was sitting at a table with Miss. Wesley. Both of them looked up as they descended the steps. Hermione was right behind him in her night gowned still. "Ginny do you have anything I can wear? I didn't have time to get dressed this morning." Ginny Potter smiled at Hermione as she got up from the table.

"I had noticed that when you two showed up. So I'd owled Lavender to find something for you before she came over. It's over there." Ginny pointed to some cloths on the back of a chair. Hermione nodded a thanks as she walked passed him. "How are you feeling Malfoy?" Ginny then asked

"I am much better." He looked around the room. "Where are your husbands? I have the spell book and I'd like to get on with finding the person who attacked me."

"Ron and Harry used an old pulley juice potion we had to make sure people would see you in town. Just incase you didn't get back up today." Both the women smiled at him as Hermione run passed him and up the steps. It made his stomach turn with worry. 'Did she tell them about us?'

"They'll be back soon." Lavender said as she got up form the table. "Why don't you have a set and we'll take a look at this spell book." Both women moved tower a door in the back of the room

"We'll just pop in the kitchen an make us all some lunch while Hermione gets dressed." Ginny said as her and the other women moved into the next room. Draco sat down heavily with a sigh. He opened the tiny book flipping throw the pages trying not to think about Hermione anymore. When his eyes fell apron a name of a spell he knew of quick well it was the _Meacham _spell.

A spell no one but Voldemort's most trusted death eaters know how to use. Draco read what had been written in the small book. His breath caught in his throw before he bellowed out. "There not dead!" In utter horror at what it all meant.

Hermione had come down the steps at this point and was looking at him. The other two women had also rejoined him after his out burst. Ginny had a tare with some sandwiches on it. He felt them all staring at him not asking what they were all thinking. Hermione made her way to his side. "Who's not dead?"

"The death eater" The three women just looked more lost them before. He felt Hermione hand on his back. As if she was trying to claim him with a simple touch.

"What do you mean Draco?" Her voice was soft as she sat down next to him.

"I mean they are not dead." He shocked his head as if to clear it. "You all know what the Meacham spell is." The women nodded as the wives sat down. "It looks like the people hit with it were driven mad, but that is not what has happen to them."

"What?" Ginny asked in shock

"In ever single person hit with the Meacham spell is trapped the soul of a death eater witch die in the war." Draco spate out with impatiens at having too explain it.

"Oh my god that terrible" Lavender half screamed

"But if that's true Malfoy why haven't they… You know kill people or whatever?" Ginny asked

"There are two souls in one body they have just spent the passed six years fighting for control over the body." He hoped it was finely sinking in.

"Ok I agree this is awful, but if they haven't got control over the body yet then where is the danger?" Hermione asked Draco wanted to scream out of fustian.

"It is a problem because the live spell is only the first half of the SPELL! Let me try and explain it to you. There are two parts to this spell. The first part puts the soul of a dead person in a live body. Where the two souls fight it out until the second part of the spell is used. Only this part is a potion they must drink. The stronger soul will keep the body and the other soul will be executed."

"Did you say potion?" Hermione asked, Draco nodded his head yes. "There is a new potion being made that is thought to be a possible cure for the victims of this spell."

"Is this the potion?" Draco asked showing Hermione the small book. Hermione took a good look. "Yes this is the spell."

"Now you see the problem?" All three women nodded.

"What do we do?" Lavender asked Hermione got up.

"I go to my boss and stop them for making this." Hermione said

"Hermione that could be very dangers we still don't know who is behind all this and how it is all contacted." Draco said taking hold of her hand and forgetting there where other people in the room. "Your boss could be involved in this."

"I know, but we can't take the chance this potion gets to those people or we've going to have another war on our hands." She said softly

"I know, but there might be a safer way." He squeezed her hand. She smiled at him he was worried about her safely.

"Ok we try and find a safer way, but if we can't find one by 5 I am going to my boss." She said softly to him.

"Lets eat while we what for Harry and Ron to get back. We'll try and put this all together, together." Ginny said reminding Draco they where not alone. He let go of her hand rather fast before sitting down again.

"Yes with the pieces in places we will know how to stop them safely." Draco said before taking a sandwich for the tare and eating lunch. All they could do now was think and try and put it all together.


	18. a new deal

A/N: This is a remake of a fanfic I read two years after Harry Potter came out. IT is called Damaged the author is unknown. I am going to do the best I can and recall it form mammary. So some of it will be my ideas, but I hope I get most of it right. It was the best fanfic of DM/HG I have ever read and I believe everyone should read it. Scenes I don't know where it is on the web I am going for the next best thing.

"_Catch Me I am Falling"_

**February 21 7:30pm**

Draco sat next to the small pond next to the Potter home. After talking for what seemed like hours they had put the pieces together. The only thing they couldn't seem to agree on was how to stop the death eater, plus find out who everyone was involved in the conspiracy. They had figured when Miss. Miser and the other death eater know they where losing the war, they had tapped into Harry bank three times taking out small amounts of money over the years, so Lily Miser and her husband could still be rich. After all after the war all the death eaters became poor.

When they had money they started the charities. Making them look like nice caring people, but really they where just whetting for the right moment. Draco only put this peace of the pitcher in when he found out Mr. Miser was the head wizard on the team working on potions being tested. He had more then like-y made sure no potion was found until now.

At some point they know they would have to kill Draco for being a trader. That however was not why they had tried to kill him today. They must have found there book was gone; Draco had a sneaking sorption that some of the people that work for him were old death eaters. Keeping tads on whom and what he did in hopes of finding his weakness. Witch they didn't know because Draco didn't allow himself to have weakness after all. But they could have found out he was looking into Potters bank books.

Hermione had put the last of it together. Once all the death eaters had control over the new bodies they would have a new war to fight. There was only one part of the plan no one could figure out. If the dark lord was dead who was there leader now? Draco had opiate not find out and take them all out. The other disagreed with him saying they had to try and find all the death eaters involved in hopes of keeping this form ever happening again.

With a shaky plan in odder they want to work. Hermione was trying to find a spell or potion to really help the victims of the Meacham spell. While Harry and Ron want to the head of the wizarding world exposing the plan. Ginny and Lavender were going around to all the charities and hospitals trying to find who could be involved. Draco had the hart's job of them all. He had to sneak into the death eaters hide out and find out how may death eater where left and hopefully who they where as well.

He didn't know if he could do it and if he got caught he would be killed for sure. Taking a rock he tossed it in the pond, he had one more problem to deal with as well. Hermione was in love with him and her friends know it. She didn't tell them or him of cause, but Draco could see it as plan as day and so could her friends. He didn't know what to do or say to her because he liked the deal they had and more. It was no longer just about having sex with her, there was more to it. He like holding her in his arms and waking up too see her face. Talking to her or not talking her, he just all around felt like he could be free with her.

"Hay" Her soft voices whispered in his ear. Draco felt his heart melt as she sat down next to him. He felt more then just like for her, he cared about her and it scared him to think she might get hurt. "Are you going to go soon?"

"No Potter wants to make sure we have some back up for when it gets damages. I have to what until he comes back." He said putting his hand on hers. Hermione lend against him as she took in the vow. "Hermione we have a problem." He had to get it over with, he had to end it before someone found out he cared for her and used her to hurt him.

"What problem is that?" She asked as if she didn't already know. Draco turned to look her start in the eye.

"Hermione I can't love you, you understand it not because…." He closed his eyes and shock his head. "Forget it, our deal is over. We can't see each other any more for your own safely." Her eyes seem to loss a bit of there shin.

"Don't do this, don't push me away…" He could hear her voice becoming shaky. "Draco I don't care what happens to me anymore, I just want to be with you."

"I can't love you! Don't you understand I just can't do it." His voice was harder then he meant it to be. He could see tares filling up in her eyes.

"You don't have to love me! Just let me love you and be close to you." Draco couldn't believe what she was saying. Hermione had never seemed to be that kind of women. The kind that would brake down and beg him too stay when he left her.

"What are you saying? You want to go throw life with a man that would never love you?" With out warring she through her arms around his neck and kissed him. It wasn't a hard kiss; it was like that night they made love. Draco felt himself give into the kiss with out much of a fight.

"Hermione please don't do this…. You're making this harder for the both of us." She kissed him again and again Draco gave into it. Pulling at her cloths Draco slammed her against his body. He felt himself giving in to her and his lust completely. "Oh hell"

After a moment they where rolling around on the ground like two wild animals. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He wanted to make love to her, but he couldn't do it here where anyone could see them. He also had just broken it off with her. 'What the hell is wrong with me?'

"Draco lets go to the bed room upstairs" She whispered in his ear. Draco felt his skin shiver with joy at the thought of what was about to come.

"You didn't answer me." He said trying not to give in to the feelings he was having.

"Draco I don't need you to say it or show it. I know in my heart you feel the same way I do. You just can't say it is all." She kissed him softly. "I understand you better then you think."

Sitting up he pulled her with him. "I can't love you and if you want to love me keep seeing me that's fine. But we're going to have to make a whole now deal." This was his last chase to make her forget about him and fine a better man. 'Of cause she would be kidding herself, there was no better man then himself.'

"Fine with me, now will you take me upstairs and have your way with me?" He couldn't help the smirk that played across his lips. Taking her in his arms he carried her into the empty house, up the steps and into the guest room where he did indeed have his way with her.


	19. Before he left

A/N: Ok we're getting down to the last chapters… So we're wrapping it up starting now

Chapter 19

Draco had just climaxed sending Hermione over the edged as well. He had been ruff with her trying to make his point he would never love her. But Hermione saw through him like a window. He was trying to make sure no one not even himself know he cared for her. It was his way of making sure no one used his love for her ageist him, along with keeping her out of harms way.

Draco made to roll off her, but Hermione stopped him. He looked down into her eyes showing his confound. She reached up tracing the out line of his cheek bone. "Draco it's my turn." She said seductively as she moved her hands down to his cheated.

His confounds only grow bigger as he looked down at her. "Your turn too do what Hermione?" He sat back giving her room to site up never losing eye contacted with the other. She wrapped her arms around his neck slipping into his lap and kissing him deeply.

"You had your way with me, now it is my turn to have my way with you." She said letting her words linger in his ears. Draco smiled at her as his right hand run up and down her spine. She moved closer to him kissing his lips passionately letting her hands explore his body. His own hands ran all over her body making stops in all her sensitive spots.

As if to test Hermione, Draco try to kiss her hard, but Hermione pulled back away for him. Ever so slowly Hermione moved down his neck pleasing soft kisses along the way. She wasn't going to let him hind his feelings this time around. She felt his hand lift her chin up so he could kiss her lips softy. His hands slid up and down her spin. Ever so gently cradling her too his body.

He looked freighted as if she was going to froes his true feeling to the series. Taking his hand she pulled him down on the bed. Hermione had to squeeze his shoulders and give a little push before he moved backward. As he lied on the bed with she ran a hand to brush his long white blonde hair out of his faces.

Hermione allowed him to tack her bare breasts in his month and suck on them gently. She could feel his hands running down her bare bottom. He was pinching her nipples, licking and sucking on her breasts. She found she was enjoying how responsive her body was.

She pulled back form him and moved down his body. Kissing every inch of him as she made her way too his man hood. She was more then ready to suck him dry, but she know she wanted more then to just suck him off. She took him in her month and began to suck and lick every inch of his length. She could feel his hips rocking back and forth against her month.

Hermione pulled back and moved to please him inside her. Soon he was deep inside her and she was all around him. They moved as one making each second filled with pleaser. Slowly at first they moved only picking up speed when they couldn't take it anymore. Each one climaxing a second time, at the same time once again. Clapping on top of her lover Hermione sighed in pleaser.

Hermione smiled ageist Draco neck and whispered 'I love you Draco'. These were the last words she said before falling asleep.

DRACO POV

Draco moved Hermione off him as gently as he could, making sure not to wake her. He got dressed as quickly as he could, making as little noise as possible. Once dressed Draco moved to leave the room without looking back, but Hermione cried out for him in her sleep. Draco moved back to the bed and lead down kissing her forehead. "I love you too Hermione now get some rested I will see you in the morning." With that Draco slipped out of the room and down the steps. He had a job to do and laying in bed with Hermione wasn't going to get it down.


	20. What and see

A/N:_ Here it is the last chapter… Now don't be sad I put a lot of time into this last chapter. Bye bye now_

**Catch me I am falling**

_February 21 10pm_

A white wolf lined in the corn of the small opining in the cave. His gray eyes looked around for any sigh of human life. He knew Harry Potter and the wizard troops where whetting for him to give them a single to bring the house down. As he watch 5 figure come out of the shadows move across the cool cave floor.

There where only five death eaters? He thought there would have been a lager group of them to pull off the potion and restart a war. He laid low in the corn trying not to be seen. He need to find out if there where more or if this was all of them. Once he know he could give the single and then let the rest play out on its own time.

"Soon my friends we will be reunited with our brother and sisters. And then we will bring the dark lord back form the dead so he can lead us to our glory!" An old mans voices called out form the group.

"There our only a few steps lifted before we can be with our lord once more." A younger man's voice said. "Miss. Miser you said there was one last person to take care of before we could began. Who is it? I know none of the Potters, Wesley's or Grangers have any idea was going on so who is left?"

"Draco Malfoy my husband was to kill him earner today, but the little wheals got away." A woman who must be Miss. Miser said.

"Yes I through for sure I hit him, but I saw him in town only a few hours later." The old man said edifying him as Mr. Miser. "Mr. Parkston is Ms. Granger on the right track to find our cure?"

"The last I check she was only two days away form finding it." Mr. Parkston said, he was the head of the foundation to find the cure. "The Potters are in bliss fall ingrains isn't that right Mr. Fudge?"

"Yes they have no idea what is going on. We are going to win this time. All that is left is to find Draco Malfoy and kill him before he can find out anything more." Mr. Miser said he had heard enough getting up he let out a wild howl calling for back up. Only a few moments later the cave was filled with cross fire of spells screams and shouts everywhere. The wolf saw one of the death eaters running off in a hidden tunnel and out into the woods

The white wolf chased after the last death eater leaping in to the air it got longer, less hairier. His white fur turned into white blonde hair. As Draco Malfoy land flat on top of the filing man he let out a wild howl. Ripping the black hood off his foe and coming face to face with the last death eater left standing so to speak. A sudden ragged filled Draco chasing him to slug Joe the monkey man so hard he broke the man's skull open.

It was over, it was finally all over Hermione had owled around 8pm saying she found the real cure and now the death eater were all around up. Looking down at Joe Draco finally knew he could love again; it was safe to love Hermione and be loved by her. No one was left to harm her or use her to harm him. Draco Malfoy had no idea where this knew found life would take him, but he couldn't what to get there.

As he watched the dead and injured being taken way he was trough back to a time he had saw only in his dreams. He known now he still loved his father and it was why he felt so guilty for what had happen, but it was time to share it with someone else. It was time to say goodbye to that nightmare and hello to thee chase of having a family again. With a soft smile he popped out of the woods and back into Hermione's house there he would what for her to come home and there he would cross that line he had been standing behind for so long. All he had to do now was what and see what would happen next.

The End


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Melissa D is the auther to this story witch is called damaged and it is on coloured grey websit. As must of you know I did this story form mamery and add onto it in her honor because I couldn't find it on the web and I want more people to read it.. So I incarrage you to go and read the story that stayed on my mind for at lest 5 years. Hope you enjoy reading the real one as much as I liked re-writing it.


End file.
